Deadly Impulses II: Obsessive Addiction
by Danielle Douglas
Summary: Charisma and Dave's world is up in arms. The crazy exwife is back and with a vengeance! How far will Sharon go to get Dave back? How will she affect Dave and Charisma? Read and find out!DaveOCs
1. Charisma Takes A Bullet

_Hey guys...I'm back with the second installment of the Deadly Impulses series. I think this will be the last one. Before I go any further, I must take the time to thank ALL of you who made this story happen for me - even when I didn't see it going anywhere else. It would take me a while to list them, but they know who they are! Thanks to all my Myspace buddies too! Your love and support is and always will be appreciated! Disclaimers is a must always. My characters belong to me. Thanks and onto the sequel!_

**DEADLY IMPULSES II: OBSESSIVE ADDICTION**

**Chapter 1: Charisma Takes a Bullet**

Charisma's body fell in a heap in Dave's arms. "Charisma!"

Seeing the blood coming from her left side, Dave panicked, pulled out his cell phone and called 911. After telling them what had happened, they were on the way. "Don't leave me baby, hold on - help is on the way!"

Dave wrapped her in his jacket until they got there. He kept talking to her and making sure she was responsive. About 15 minutes later, the paramedics came with the police in tow.

Immediately the paramedics took over and began giving Charisma oxygen and all the necessary medicines, while the police interviewed Dave.

"What happened here?"

Dave - in utter shock - talked to them as best he could. "We were out here together when out of nowhere, Charisma turned me around and I heard a shot. She fell in my arms after that. I looked down and found she had blood on her.

"Where was she shot?

"Her side."

"Do you know who did this?"

Dave sniffed and took in a deep breath. "No." He paused. "But you better find them before I do."

The police talked with him more before Dave climbed into the ambulance with Charisma. He held her hand as the paramedics did their job in route to the hospital. When they got there, they immediately took Charisma to the trauma unit. Dave followed them until one of the police and paramedics held him back. Angrily, he tried to overpower them. But he couldn't. Feeling helpless and defeated, Dave went into the emergency waiting room and began pacing the floor.

It was now six thirty in the evening. Pacing nervously back and forth on the hospital floor, Dave's mind wandered on aimlessly. All he could think about was Charisma and her condition. He closed his eyes and thought back to only a few hours ago.

_Dave's POV_

_I'm..I'm speechless. I can't believe this has happened. Oh God...Charisma. Why did this have to happen to her? I wish it was me. She didn't deserve this. I feel so fucking helpless right now. If I would have known what she saw over my shoulder - maybe I could have stopped this from happening. I had no idea why she was turning me around. Oh my God, she took a bullet - for me. _

About two hours later, Dave spotted Dr. Smith, Charisma's emergency room physician. "Dr. Smith, how is she?"

"Because of where the bullet her - which was in very close proximity and the depth of the wound, she is going to need emergency vascular surgery."

"What?!" Dave cried. "Oh my God!"

"Are you related to her?"

Dave sniffed and answered by shaking his head - a silent 'no'. "I'm her boyfriend. I want to see her though. Can I see her please?"

"I'm sorry, but right now, only her immediate family can see her now. Do you know any of her immediate relatives?"

Dave knew now of only person that Charisma knew, and that was Erin, but he didn't know her number, until he remembered he was in possession of Charisma's things.

"Yes, I do know of one person."

After a few more minutes of discussion, Dave searched Charisma's jacket pocket until he found her cell phone. He searched through until he came across Erin's number. Nervously, he hit the 'call' button on her phone. Erin shortly answered.

"Hello."

Dave held his composure long enough to tell her what had happened. "Erin, it's Dave."

"What is it, Dave?" Erin smiled. "You and Chris got back together, didn't you?, Told you it would work, didn't I?"

Dave sniffed as his breathing became more sporadic. "Erin, she's in the hospital." He started. "She was shot."

Erin held the phone close to her ear, and couldn't believe what was said. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Erin." Dave paused. "Charisma's been shot."

Erin heartbeat intesified as she became scared for Charisma. "How?" Erin said. "No - better than that - why?"

Dave answered her to the best of his abilities. "I don't know"

"I'm on my way."

Dave closed Charisma's phone. The anxiety and pressure was beginning to build in his chest, as his asthma was affecting his breathing.

He sat down and collected himself. Taking in short and deep breaths, trying to remain calm - Dave closed his eyes and tried to focus all his attention on his breathing. While he was doing that, he closed his eyes. About twenty minutes later, he heard the sound of a female voice asking about Charisma's condition. Dave stood up and walked over to the desk. There, he found Erin. He formally introduced himself.

"Hi, Erin, I'm Dave."

"Erin, nice to meet you." She abruptly answered. "Where is her doctor?"

"Over there."

Before Dave could speak another word, Erin sprinted over to Dr. Smith, while Dave followed. "Hello, I'm Erin Lee, Charisma Scott's next of kin. - How is she?"

"Ms. Lee, Charisma's conditon is critical. She is about to go into surgery in the next few minutes - as soon as the vascular surgeon comes in from pre-op."

"When you say vascular surgery, what does that mean?"

"It means that Charisma has lost some blood because of where and how deep the injury is." Dr. Smith started. "What she has is a Grade II renal injury."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a laceration that if left untreated, would definitely have serious and lasting effects on the function of her kidney."

"Oh no!" Erin cried.

"Dr. Smith continued. "But however, it's small wound and since the bullet cleanly exited her body, the surgeon will be able to go in through the exit wound and do a clean operation - there are no foreign objects that require removal. Yet, as I'm sure you are aware, with this as in all surgeries, there are always risks involved."

"I understand that, I just want to her come out of this alright and without any damage to any vital part of her body," Erin sniffed. "Is that possible?"

"Yes, its possible. She's young and should make a full recovery because there doesn't appear to be any substantial damage to her kidney or liver. All of the tests we've run indicate that the blood vessel was just grazed."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, but keep it to a minimum, she is very heavily sedated."

Erin slowly walked into Charisma's room where she was sleeping. As she looked at her, she picked up Charisma's slender hand and held it tightly. "God, I wish you could hear me right now. I'm so sorry this happened. Who would have thought that me trying to get you and Dave back together would come to this. But I promise you and as God is my witness, I'm gonna find out who did this to you. But first you have to pull through this surgery. I love you Chris."

She kissed her forehead and began to cry. "Oh, God, please don't take her away!"

About thirty minutes later, Dr. Fischer and his team of surgeons came to take Charisma to surgery. While Charisma was in surgery - Dave paced the floor maddeningly, while Erin put in call to Charisma's parents, whom she she was so close to she referred to as Mom and Dad.

Charisma's mother, Elsa , answered. "Hello."

"Mom?" Erin

Elsa could tell that somthing was terribly wrong with the way Erin was talking to her. "Erin?"

"I'm calling to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Charisma has been shot!" Erin cried hysterically.

Elsa listened and couldn't believe her ears. "What?!"

Erin began to cry into the phone upon telling her the devastating news. "She is in surgery now." She paused. You and Dad need to get here as soon as possible."

"We're on the way!"

Elsa and Erin hung up their phones. It wasn't long after she talked to Elsa that her and Charisma's father, James Scott were at the hospital. Erin introduced them to Dave.

Approximately an hour and a half, Dr. Fischer came from the recovery room. James and Elsa walked over to him.

"How is she?" Elsa asked.

"She is as well as can be expected. Although she will be in a great deal of pain and anguish, but given the proper amount of time, Charisma will make a full recovery." Dr. Fischer paused slightly. "I take it you are her parents."

"Yes, we are. Can we see her?" James cried.

"Sure, let me take you to her, she is in the recovery room."

Dr. Fischer led James and Elsa to Charisma. When they got there, they found her sleeping comfortably. Elsa walked closer to her daughter's bedside and sat down while James stood on the other side of her. As they watched her, Dr. Fischer came in to make his rounds.

"I'm just coming in to check her vitals."

While watching the doctor check Charisma, Elsa questioned him.

"When will she wake up?"

"She should be fully awake by late tomorrow, sometime."

"And you say she will make a full recovery."

"Yes she will, but until she does, someone will need to stay with her."

James and Elsa shot glances at each other as the question of who would take care of Charisma arose. They immediately took on the responsiblity.

"When will she be released?" Elsa asked.

"In one week."

"Okay. Sounds good. We want to be here with her, I mean, if that's okay with you?" Elsa said.

"Yes, it's fine that you are here with her. I was gonna advise one of or both of you to be here with her." After he was done checking Charisma's vital statistics, Dr. Fischer continued. "Well, I think my work here is done, guess I will be going. I'll check back tomorrow when I do my morning rounds. And if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call the nurse."

James and Elsa thanked Dr. Fischer for everything he had done, as he bid them goodnight.


	2. Meet the Parents

**Chapter 2: Meet the Parents**

The next morning...

Needing a break for a few minutes, James walked out of Charisma's room. He walked over to where Erin and Dave were sleeping. He shook Erin a bit to wake her. He talked to her for a few minutes until Dave woke. Seeing Dave, James walked over to him.

"So." James started. "You're Dave?"

Dave stood tall. "Yes, sir. I am."

James nodded his head. "Charisma has told us about you." He paused and placed his hands in his pockets. "She has said nothing but good things about you. She seemed really happy when she talked about you to us."

Dave nodded. "She's told me about you and your wife too."

"How long have you been dating her?"

"A few months."

"Really."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm impressed."

Dave shot him a look. "I'm sorry?"

James smiled. "I'm impressed that you've lasted this long with her." He paused. "She is really tough and she is very picky, stubborn and temperamental. She got that from her mother."

"I admire you for bringing up such a very beautiful and level-headed woman."

"Thank you."

"But I want you and your wife to know, that I love her and would do anything for her."

"I respect you for that and I have a feeling that if you stuck by her side this long, you will make it with her."

"Thank you sir."

"Please, call me James."

Few hours later...

Dave and Erin walked into Charisma's room, as her parents were outside. James filled Elsa in on what he had talked to Dave about. After asking questions, Elsa agreed with her husband's assessment - until she talked him for herself. But that would have to come later. Right now what was important was Charisma.

Dave sat down in the chair alongside Charisma's bed. Looking at her sleeping face, Dave realized just how much he loved her. He would die before he would let anything happen to her. He fought back tears as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sweetheart." He kissed her again. "Dave's right here."

As he looked at her, Dave swept his finger across her face. _I'm so sorry baby. I wish there was something I could do. _Dave closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He opened his eyes as tears began forming in the ducts of his eyes. Letting them fall, he held Charisma's hand up to his lips and kissed it. Still holding it, he placed her hand on his face. _I love you baby. You know this. I love you so much. And I'm so glad you pulled through for me - for us. I don't know how I would have made though this world without you, and that beautiful smile to make my day. Now all you have to do now is wake up and tell me who did this to you. _

Erin put her hand on his shoulder as Dave held tight to Charisma's hand to his lips. After dousing her hand in kisses, he pressed it to his face.Closing his eyes and tears forming, he savored the moment and her touch. He and Erin silently continued to watch her.

After Dave, Erin sat down by Charisma. Looking over at her, Erin wondered impatiently when her friend -the woman who she often referred to as her sister - would wake up. "Come on Chris, wake up."

Erin was watching television as she was holding Charisma's hand. She would glance over at her often - watching for something - anything. She continued watching television when she felt the slight movement of Charisma's hand squeeze her hand in return. Turning sharply to her, Erin watched Charisma's facial expressions as she talked to her. "Chris, can you hear me," Erin started. "if you can, squeeze my hand or open your eyes."

While she was trying to shake off the effects of the anesthesia, Charisma opened her eyes and looked back at Erin. Although she still couldn't really speak, she just held her hand and squeezed it. Erin cried as she ran her hand over her head. "Charisma." Charisma responded to her by squeezing her hand a little harder

Dave walked back into the room with some coffee for he and Erin. Instead of watching television like she had been before he left, Erin was totally focused on Charisma. Thinking that something might have been wrong, Dave instantly went to her. There lying before him with her eyes wide open was Charisma.

Erin slid aside as Dave moved closer to Charisma. He sat down in the chair and brought her hand to his lips. Tears ran down his face as he couldn't believe his very eyes. "Oh baby, I thought you would never wake up."

Still too disoriented from the anesthesia to really comprehend what was going on, Charisma watched as tears streamed down both Erin's and Dave's faces. As Dave doused her hand in kisses, Charisma squeezed his hand a little more. Erin hurriedly ran out to the waiting room where Charisma's parents were talking to Dr. Fischer. "Come in here, Charisma's awake."

Dr. Fischer, Elsa and James walked into the ICU. Elsa ran to her daughter's side. Dave moved so that she could have ample room. She took Charisma's hand and squeezed it. "My Bambina...Mama's here." James looked over Elsa's shoulder to see his daughter's beautiful brown eyes staring back at him.

Dr. Fischer could also see that Charisma was completely awake. Taking out his stethoscope and checking her vitals, he asked if they would step out of the room briefly. Immediately, the four of them became worried for her. After walking out of the room, James, Elsa, Dave and Erin were rightfully and equally concerned for Charisma. They watched through the window nervously and impatiently. About ten minutes later, Dr. Fischer came out of the room to talk to them.

"How is she?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Yes, how is she, Dr. Fischer?" Dave asked also.

"She is fine, she is coming out of it, but don't get too excited just yet," Dr. Fischer started. "She is not completely out the woods."

"But you just said she was fine." Dave said.

"Yes, she is fine, but she has had alot of anesthesia and she is gonna have to sleep it all off before she will be totally conscious."

"But her eyes were open and she responded."

"I know, and she responded to me too, but she is expected to drift in and out until she is completely free from the anesthesia." Dr. Fischer started. "But as of now, she is asleep and it would probably do you all some good, if you got some sleep too."

Dr. Fischer turned and walked away while Dave and Erin stood and stared back at Charisma in the window. Erin looked over at Dave. She could see him start to tear up again as he put his hands on his hips. He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. Erin leaned over to him and placed her hand on his back, running her hand up and down. "She is gonna be alright, Dave."

Soon after standing and watching her for a few more minutes, Dave and Erin went into the ICU waiting room for a few hours.

Later in the evening...

Erin, James and Elsa fell asleep in the ICU waiting room while Dave went back into Charisma's room. He approached her door and entered. He pulled the chair as close to the bed as he could and sat down. He watched her sleep as he took her hand in his and kissed the palm of it. He laced his large fingers with her slender ones. Taking in a deep breath, Dave spoke to her. "Charisma, baby, I'm so sorry." Dave began "I wish to God it could have been me - instead of you. I love you so much and I need you to come back to me. I want you to wake up so I look into your beautiful eyes. Please, Charisma, wake up." Dave closed his eyes, bit his bottom lip and focused all his attention on her warm hand on his skin. "But no matter what, I promise you, I'm gonna find the no good, sorry, son of a bitch that did this to you."

While his eyes were still closed, Charisma opened her eyes, and spoke. "Dave?"

Opening his eyes shockingly, Dave looked up to see Charisma's eyes locked on his. "Charisma, baby, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Dave, I hear you just fine, why?" Charisma's voice whispered soft and raspy. "What are you talking about? What happened?"


	3. Charisma's Revelation

**Chapter 3: Charisma's Revelation**

There was a pause in the room. Tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Charisma and Dave faced each other as Charisma tried to sit up. Dave helped her as he pushed the button on the siderails of her bed to raise her. When she was situated, Dave leaned forward in his chair.

"Dave, I'm talking to you. What happened?"

Not knowing what to say or what to do, Dave felt his heart beating faster, as his stomach started to turn flips. He looked down and tried to collect himself. He took her hand in his, and tried his best to explain what had happened to her. He cleared his throat.

"Um, honey, just relax."

"I don't want to relax, I just want you to tell me what you are talking about." Charisma paused. "Please, Dave, if something is wrong, don't I have a right to know?"

"Of course, you do, but right now, you need to rest."

Charisma shot Dave a look of aggravation. "Dave, for the last time, I don't want to relax or rest, I just want the damn truth!"

Before Dave could speak another word, Dr. Fischer came in to check on Charisma. Automatically, he could tell that there was friction in the room - the scowl on Charisma's face read that point well enough.

"Well, hello, Charisma."

Charisma taking in a small breath, shot Dave another look before addressing the doctor. "Hello."

Dr. Fischer began checking Charisma's vitals after laying her bed back down horizontally. "How are you feeling?"

Charisma looked back at the doctor. "I would feel alot better if I knew what was wrong with me."

Dr. Fischer smiled a small meek smile while putting his stethoscope back around his neck. He kept his silence as he checked her surgical site.

Charisma instinctively knew that something was wrong. She was becoming more and more agitated by the second. She tried her best to sit up and face Dr. Fischer, but instead he insisted that she lay back down. Instead of doing what the doctor had asked, Charisma kept trying to sit up. Dave looked over at her and even begged her to lie down and do what the doctor asked.

Desperately trying to find out answers to her questions, and while losing control of herself, Charisma's agitation grew terribly aggressive. She began shouting and screaming at Dave and Dr. Fischer. Not having any other choices - and because it was standard procedure - Dr. Fischer called to one of his nurses, as Dave tried to reason with Charisma. Dave's attempts failed. The nurse came in with a heavy sedative and placed it in Charisma's IV. Soon after, Charisma's uncharacteristic behavior was slowly detaining. Her body became heavy as she fell in a heap back onto the bed. Dave watched in horror as his girlfriend's eyes rolled in her head. As the medicine completely entered her system, Charisma fell asleep.

While Charisma was asleep, Dr. Fischer checked her surgical site once again. With all the aggressive movement, she had removed some of her dressing. Dr. Fischer had the nurse redress her wound. Dave, still taken aback at what had previously happened addressed Dr. Fischer.

"I'm sorry. I would never do anything to harm her." Dave sadly said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Dr. Fischer asked. "What happened?"

"Well, I guess when I was talking, she overheard me when I didn't think she could."

"It's okay." Dr. Fischer said. "She just needs to sleep right now."

Dave shook his head and rubbed his head while the other one rested on his hip. "What could have made her do that?"

"Charisma is just now coming off the effects of the surgical anesthesia." Dr. Fischer began. "And when that happens, sometimes, it can make a person do things that they wouldn't ordinarily wouldn't do. Her violent behavior was a side effect of it. But she should be fine now. Hopefully, she won't have another reaction like that. We will continue to monitor her thoroughly while she is on the medicine."

"Okay, thank you." Dave said.

"You are most welcome." Dr. Fischer concluded.

Dr. Fischer and his nurse left the room. Dave, still not believing the way that Charisma reacted, paced the floor nervously. Now knowing that she was totally conscious and aware of her surroundings, Dave thought that he had better watch what he said around her. It was obvious that she didn't remember what happened to her. And more than that, Dave did not want to be the one to tell her. The very thought sent chills up and down his spine. His concern for her was evident, as he ran his hand nervously over his chin. Taking a look at his watch, he knew it was time for him to join Erin in the ICU waiting room. Not wanting to leave her, Dave walked over to a sleeping Charisma and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and forehead. "I'll be back in a while, sweetie, sleep well." Dave said. "I love you."

Later in the night...

Dave, James, Elsa and Erin were in the ICU waiting room watching television, while Charisma was still sleeping in her room. Sometime during the later evening hours, Charisma had a horrible nightmare that caused her to scream so loud, that not only did the nursing staff hear her, but so did Charisma's parents, Dave and Erin. Upon hearing her blood-curdling scream, they ran to her room to check on her. There, they found Charisma screaming out in sheer terror while her eyes were still closed. Immediately, one of the nurses brought in more of the sedative Charisma originally had beforehand. While the medicine began to work in her system, Charisma continued to shout and scream uncontrollably. The more she screamed, the more erratic her breathing became as her chest cavity rose up and down. Her head was turned away from the nurse as she began to cry out.

"Charisma?"

Not responding, James, Elsa, Dave and Erin grew more nervous and frightened for her by the second. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and began breathing in short, deep breaths. Dave ran to the other side of her bed where Charisma was facing.

"Charisma, baby, look at me!"

Charisma's eyes had the look of a small, scared child. She blinked her eyes and focused on Dave as tears formed in the ducts of her eyes. "I know what happened to me." Charisma cried.

Dave's eyes grew big as he listened to the recount of Charisma's nightmare. "What do you mean, baby?" Dave asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I remember. We were in the parking lot. But we weren't alone. Someone else was there."

Dave held her hand and moved closer to Charisma. "Someone else?"

"Yes." Charisma said as beads of perspiration appeared on her forehead. "And they had a gun pointed at you!"

"What?!" Dave started. "Chris, did you see who it was?"

Charisma's tears streamed down her face as her vivid memories frightened her. She nodded her head. "Yes."

Dave took her face in his hands. "Who, baby? Tell me who had a gun pointed at me!"

"Sh-Sh-Sharon!" Charisma screamed before wrapping her arms around Dave's neck - crying and screaming profusely in the crook of it.


	4. Sharon and Dave's Confrontation

**Chapter 4: Sharon and Dave's Confrontation**

After Charisma's startling revelation, Dave watched her as she slowly drifted off. It wasn't long before the medication made sure she fell into a deep sleep. Dave stood upright and looked down at her as he took inventory of what Charisma told him. Calmly, he walked around the bed and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for telling me what I needed to know. I love you so much, Charisma."

Erin stood outside Charisma's room and watched as Dave approached the door. It was obvious when Dave opened the door that his mood was drastically different; he'd gone from being cool and calm to downright irate. It was obvious that the information that Charisma had given him had set him off. Without even acknowledging her, Dave ran past Erin in an obvious hurry. She ran down the hall trying to catch up with him. When she finally catch him, Dave blew her off. Confusion was all over her face as she followed him back to the ICU waiting room. She followed him all the way back to the ICU waiting room. There she found him grabbing his jacket and keys. Determined to make him talk to her, she took him by the arm."Whoa, hold up." Erin began. "Where you going?"

Dave kept his focus on the door ahead. Without even a second look or a word, he took Erin's hand off his arm. She could tell that he was angry and didn't want to upset him more than what he already was. So instead of being persistant and making him talk to her, she let him go his way and leave the hospital. She hoped that whatever he had on his mind, wouldn't get him into any trouble.

After driving like a mad man down the highway, Dave arrived at his house, slamming the door of his truck as he ran toward the front door. He called his boss to update him about Charisma, took a shower and changed into a fresh pair of black jeans and a matching muscle shirt. He then hurriedly grabbed his keys and raced out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Dave arrived at the house that him and Sharon once shared together. He eagerly turned off the ignition, ran up to the door and pounded hard on it. "Sharon, I know your ass is in there, open the fuckin' door!"

Sharon purposely took her time getting to the door, as she was upstairs wrapping herself in a robe. She ran downstairs to the door and opened it. She ran her fingers through her wet dark hair. "Hi, sweetheart, did you decide to come back home?"

Dave was obviously not in the mood. "You heartless, cold-blooded bitch!"

Sharon shot Dave a look of confusion. "Well, is that anyway to talk to your wife?"

"Sharon, you and I are done and you know it!" Dave shouted. "I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with your little petty games and bullshit!"

"Dave, baby, you're so worked up and so tense. You'll feel better in just a little bit." Sharon said as she moved closer to Dave.

Dave shoved her against the wall, grabbed her wrists and pinned them against it. Upon the fierceness of his assault, Sharon's robe fell open, revealing a rather racy and skimpy piece of black lingerie.

Dave looked at her with cold contempt in his eyes, while Sharon looked at him with lust. "Look bitch, as long as you live, don't you ever go near her again!" Dave continued. "Do you understand me?!"

Sharon remained calm. "I don't know what you are talking about Dave! But I do know one thing, you don't have to work so hard to show me that you want me." Sharon pressed her body against him and rubbed her exposed lace on him. Dave tightened his grip on her wrists - which caused her to wince a bit. That still didn't stop her. She pressed her lips against Dave's hard and fierce, trying to force her tongue down his throat. Her reaction to his forcefulness startled him as it caused him to lose grip on her wrists. Quickly, Sharon wrapped her now loosened arms around his thick neck, pressing him deeper into her mouth. Her tongue continued its assault on his mouth as Dave shoved her hard against the wall. He looked at her with disgust and contempt before wiping his mouth abruptly. "You sick, pathetic bitch!"

Sharon stood on the bottom step of the staircase, dropped her robe and smiled devilishly. "I know you want me, still. Plus, you know I like it rough." She walked over to Dave and placed her hand on his manhood. "And I know that my Dave wants his Sharon too!"

Dave grabbed her wrist again. "Don't you fuckin' touch me!"

Why don't you just stop with your bullshit Dave! You know you still love me, I can see it in your eyes."

"You got it twisted. That's ANYTHING but love."

"Well, we both know you WILL come back to me!"

Dave turned around to face her. "Don't hold your breath."

Sharon's heartbeat accelerated as she watched Dave turn to walk out the door. "We are not over Dave. Not by a long shot!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dave replied.

"You are still my husband. And that will NEVER change!"

"What do you mean, I'm still your husband?"

"She ran her hand through her hair and ran her tongue over her teeth. "I didn't sign the papers! So tell me, how do you think you can have anything with someone after me?"

"I want my fucking divorce and I want you to stay the fuck away from Charisma!"

"What the hell are you talking about, what the fuck is a Charisma?!" Sharon screamed. "Oh what, is she one of your whores that you are fuckin' too? Tell me Dave, does she know what and how much of a whore YOU are?!"

Dave walked slowly back to his truck. He opened the door and looked back at Sharon. "It takes one to know one, BITCH!"

Back at the hospital...

Erin was in the room with Charisma as she was still sleeping. While watching her, Erin's mind wandered to where and what happened to Dave. Even though she really didn't know him all that well, she still couldn't help but be concerned for his well being. As she was watching television, Dr. Fischer came in for his last round of the evening. As he checked her over, he had his nurse make sure that if Charisma should have another episode, give her the recommeded dosage of the sedative. She took down all the notes and left the room. Dr. Fischer talked a bit with Erin before he too, left the room.

About an hour after Dr. Fischer left, and after clearing his head, Dave went back to the hospital. Upon walking in the room, he found both Elsa and Charisma asleep. Dave smiled a small smile and placed a blanket on Elsa. He then pulled up a chair on the other side of Charisma, careful not to disturb either woman. Even though he would have loved to see her eyes looking back at him, Dave loved to watch Charisma sleep. She was so beautiful to him. Watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. He smiled brightly as he watched the lining of her nose crinkle as she took in a deep breath. It sounded like a sweet sigh to him. He ran his hand over her head and continued smiling. There was nothing about Charisma that Dave didn't love. From the waves in her hair to the arches of her feet, Dave loved and cherished every part of her being. He knew that she was his everything and he would never let anything happen to her. Not since the day that he met her - that fact alone he could not deny to himself.


	5. Questions from the Good Detective

**Chapter 5: Questions from the Good Detective**

Two days later...

After Dave's impromptu run-in with his ex-wife and the culprit of his girlfriend's shooting, he and Erin watched Charisma's condition begin to improve over the next couple of days. Dr. Fischer was too pleased with her improvement. So much so, that he had her condition be upgraded from being in the ICU to stable - so she was placed in a regular room. When finding out that Charisma was going to be okay, James and Elsa went home to get some rest, while Dave and Erin stayed at the hospital. Dave and Erin were so happy for her. But the good doctor was not done. He had a private room with all the amenities reserved for Charisma so that Dave could stay in there with her - with no interruptions. He had a bed alongside her hospital bed. She had an entertainment center with a DVD player stocked with an elaborate DVD library. A refrigerator that was stocked with water and juices. Also, her meals were delivered to her on the best dinnerware, along with her newspaper on a daily basis. With all the comforts and amenities of a luxurious hotel, Charisma and Dave were treated with nothing more than sheer utter class.

After Dave and Charisma settled into the room, Charisma's nurse came in to check her vitals. As she was writing things down on her sheet of paper, Dr. Fischer came in. She handed him all the information and her chart before walking out of the room. Dr. Fischer looked over the notes. When he was done, he placed it inside of the chart and looked up at both Charisma and Dave.

"Well, Charisma, it seems that are improving and you are healing in the right way."

Charisma, although seemingly happy to hear that she was healing, only wanted one question answered. "When can I go home?"

"Well, in my medical opinion, I think it would be best if you stayed here for a couple of days." Dr. Fischer paused as Charisma shot him a look of disappointment. "Now, I know that is not what you wanted to hear, but it would be best."

Dave looked at Charisma as she kept her eyes on Dr. Fischer. Dave knew that she wasn't happy with the news that she received. Dr. Fischer turned his back and Dave leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "If looks could kill, he would be a dead doctor." Charisma looked back at him and nodded her head in agreement. Dave smiled at her and shook his head. After Dr. Fischer took some notes and checked over her surgical site, he exited the room.

After he left, there was a knock at Charisma's door. "Come in." Charisma said.

A very masculine and good looking man walked into her room. Dressed in a suit and tie and a warm smile, her friend, Lead Detective John Cena greeted her. "Hello Charisma."

"Hi there."

He extended his hand to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better and not here." Charisma began. "Honestly, I wanna be home, but I can't, so I guess I'm as good as can be expected."

"I understand." John agreed. "Do you feel up to answering any questions?"

Charisma shrugged her shoulders. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." .

John looked at Dave before addressing Charisma. "Um, if you don't mind, I'm gonna need you to step oustide while I ask her a few questions."

Dave shot a look at John before kissing Charisma on her forehead. "I'll be right outside."

"Okay."

Dave slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. John took the chair beside her bed and placed it at the foot of it before sitting. He pulled out his little book and began questioning Charisma.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Charisma took in a deep breath. "I didn't remember much until a few days ago. But I don't know if a dream is gonna have any real significance, but I will tell you what I saw."

"I remember being at my office suite and in the parking garage with Dave. We had said our goodbyes and I looked over his shoulder and saw someone."

"Who did you see over his shoulder?"

"Sharon."

"Who's Sharon?"

Charisma thought about her answer. She didn't want John to think that she was some home wrecking whore who just took someone else's husband. But she knew - that being part of the law to an extent - she had the obligation to tell the truth - no matter what. "Dave's wife."

John shot her a look "Dave's wife?"

She took in a deep breath, which made her wince a bit. "Yes." Charisma started. "I want to be totally upfront and honest about all of it. I found out about her when Dave and I were already involved. When I met him, he had come to me for a divorce. I sent to see someone else because I had a heavy work load already. I met up with him again when I went out one night with my best friend, Erin. From that night on, we had been seeing each other. John, I had no idea that he was still legally married to Sharon - until she came to my office and let me know herself. The next day, Dave came to my house. I told him I wanted him to leave but he stayed the night. It was a few days later that Dave came to my office to see me again. I told him that I didn't want to see him. I went to leave, Dave followed me to the parking garage. We talked for a few minutes and he hugged me before I was leaving. While his back was turned, and I looked over his shoulder, I saw Sharon coming at him with a gun in her hand. I turned him around before she could fire..."

"And you took the bullet?" John said.

"Yes!" Charisma cried hysterically.

John sat and accessed the situation before him. While he knew that some things were better left unsaid, it was also others things that he was glad that she shared with him - vital information that was very important to her case.

As Charisma began crying out, John's cell phone began to ring. He excused himself from Charisma and took the call outside her door. After a few minutes, John came back in to see Charisma with her head down and still crying a bit.

"I guess you think I'm a terrible person, huh?"

John shot her a look. "Charisma, it's not up to me to be your judge of character." He began. "What you do in your private life is yours - not mine or anybody else. But we have to find this woman who did this to you."

"I know and I have faith in you and your department that you will find her and bring her to justice." Charisma said as she lifted her head and took in a deep breath. "Um, do you mind if we wrap this up, I'm not feeling too well. And plus my medicine is coming down on me."

"Alright, well, Charisma I thank you for your time and talking to me. I'll be in touch."

John bid her good day and walked out of her room. As he closed the door, he felt eyes on him. He turned to find Dave towering behind him. Without any spoken words, the two men stared the other one down, as Dave walked back into Charisma's room.


	6. Time Well Spent

**Chapter 6: Time Well Spent**

Dave came back into Charisma's room to find her sleeping softly and peacefully. Dave stood up and walked over to the window and observed the surroundings. Charisma sat up in her bed and watched him. She managed to smile a bit at him while his back was still turned to her. _Damn, how many times have I told you how hot you are from behind? _She continued watching him. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for him. Even before the shooting, she knew that much. Even with all the unfortunate circumstances that she had been through - there was one thing she could not deny to herself - she loved him. Indefinitely.

Feeling her eyes on him, Dave turned around to face her. He smiled at her as he slowly approached her.

"What are you looking at, Charisma?"

"I'm looking at you, silly."

"Well, you know I like to be looked at."

"Uh huh. I hear ya."

"That's my girl." Dave said as he sat down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"I wanna go home, Dave."

Dave sighed. "I know baby, but you heard what Dr. Fischer said."

"Yeah, I heard him, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to go home."

Dave situated himself on her bed beside her. "Baby." Dave started. "I know you want to go home, and we're gonna get you out of here as soon as possible. But until then, you have to stay here under observation, at least until you are physically able to be at home."

_Bullshit. _"Oh, alright, whatever." Charisma scoffed.

Dave winked at her and gave a coy smile to which she could not help but return. She shook her head and took in a deep breath and winced a bit. Depending upon how deep and hard she took in breaths, it would affect her surgical site. And Dave noticed. Not wanting her to be in immense pain, he let her bed back down to the normal position. "You okay, Chris?"

She looked at him as her eyes met his. Charisma showed her appreciation for her concern by placing her hand on the side of his face. "Yes, Dave, I'm fine." She paused. "I'm just fine."

A while later...

Charisma's nurses came in to check her vitals. She watched and talk with them about how she felt, if she needed anything, etc. After they made sure she was taken care of, they left her and Dave alone again. Dave stretched out on the bed beside her and watched television. When he couldn't find anything on, Dave went over the DVD library. He scanned it briefly until he came to "Sleepless in Seattle." He smiled when he found and placed it in the DVD player.

"Why are you smiling so brightly?"

"Well, besides having you in the room, I found one of my favorite movies."

"And which one is that?"

"Sleepless in Seattle."

"Good movie." Charisma said as Dave nodded in agreement with her. They laid on their separate beds and watched the movie until Charisma fell asleep. Dave was into the movie until he looked over at Charisma. Noticing that she was sleeping, he quietly crept off the bed. Only taking two steps over, he gently placed the blanket on her so that she wouldn't be too cold. Kissing her forehead, he bid her goodnight.

The next morning...

Sunshine crept through the miniblinds in Charisma's room. Dave groggily opened his eyes and turned his head to face Charisma. Smiling, with his eyes still closed, he whispered a sweet 'Good Morning' to her - to which he got no response. He repeated himself to her and still no response. He quickly opened his eyes to find her not in her bed. Dave sprang from the bed in a excited hurry. Hastily, he grabbed his shirt and placed it on his large, massive chest. While he was buttoning it down, there was a knock at the door. Taking huge steps to it, Dave quickly opened the door. Charisma's nurse stood before him.

"Hi there, I was just coming to see if you were up and awake."

Dave looked at her. "Yes, I am awake, thank you. Where's Charisma?"

"That's what I came up here for. To tell you that she is having an X-ray and she will be back in a little while."

Dave took in deep breath of relief. He thanked her and she was on her way. Dave looked at the clock. It said nine. He sat back down in his chair and waited for Charisma's return. A little while later, Charisma's nurse came back into the room with Charisma - sitting upright in a wheelchair. Dave hurriedly went over to her to help her back into bed. He once again thanked the nurse. About thirty minutes after she left, Dave and Charisma ordered breakfast.

About three hours later, Dr. Fischer came in with the results of Charisma's tests. They were all good - so good in fact, that Dr. Fischer told her and Dave that she could leave the hospital the next morning. He just wanted to keep her there just one more night - just to be sure. When Charisma heard the news, she was very happy. Not since before the shooting and the lies that Sharon had initially told her, had Charisma sported the beautiful smile that Dave loved to see. It had been long overdue too. She was so happy that she before she realized it, she had reached over to Dave and kissed him. Both her and Dave were surprised by her bold demeanor. More so, her.

Afterwards, she looked at Dave and he at her. The silence in the room was deafening. As if something took over her, she reached for him and pulled him to her and placed a solid but more deepening kiss on him. With her passion building, Dave allowed her entrance into his mouth. Charisma ran her hands in Dave's hair as she let the feeling take full control of her. Nothing but heavy breathing filled the room. It wasn't until they both heard a small knock at the door, that they both broke the searing kiss. Erin walked into the room, carrying with her, a teddy bear and flowers that said "Get Well Soon."

"Hey you two, what's up?"

Dave and Charisma both answered. "Nothing."

Erin knew _something_ was going on, but she didn't know what. She looked over at Charisma and Dave again, as they continued to shoot looks at each other. _This shit definitely is not over._


	7. Welcome Home, Baby!

**Chapter 7: Welcome Home Baby!**

Around ten thirty the next morning...

Dave and Charisma came home to his house, as agreed in her discharge papers. Charisma stayed in the truck, as Dave took their things inside. After he was done with that, he came back for her. Dave carefully placed his arm around waist, careful not to touch her surgical site. She placed her feet down on the step of the truck and took in a deep breath. Dave watched her in concern. He asked her if she was okay to which she responded by nodding her head. He carefully continued helping her out until she was down completely out of the truck. He looked at her and she smiled at him. Slowly, she walked up the steps to the front door. Dave walked carefully behind her, until he came to the door. He opened the door for her. He started helping her inside until she shot him a look.

"What's wrong?"

Charisma continued to look at him. "You're acting like I'm an invalid. Honey, I can walk. Besides, you know that is part of my therapy, anyway."

Dave looked at her and felt kind of bad. "I know, but I just don't want you to do anything that is too strenuous."

"I know." Charisma smiled.

Dave watched her as she walked into the house. She looked back at Dave as he closed the door behind them.

"Well home sweet home."

"Yeah, anything is better than the hospital. I mean, it was nice being spoiled for a couple of days, but it's not like being at home." Charisma stated.

Dave picked up on her last word. Home. Not his home, her home. Even though she agreed that she would stay with him during her recovery, she still didn't have the comforts of being at her own house. "Baby, do you want me to take you home - to your house?"

Charisma, puzzled by his question, looked at him. "Why would you ask me that, Dave?"

Dave looked down at the floor before sitting down on the bottom step of the stairs. "Well because you said that you wanted to be at home, so I made the assumption that you wanted to be at your house."

Charisma took in a deep breath and realized what she had said to him. She didn't mean to intentionally hurt him or his feelings. She knew that he only wanted what was best for her. And she respected him for that.

"Dave, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it _that_ way. I only meant that I hate hospitals and being as far away from there is the best thing for me right now." Charisma paused and sat down beside him and turned his face to hers. "I know that you mean well for me, and I want to be here with you."

Charisma reached over and kissed him. She closed her eyes as she began to feel the magic of their chemistry again. Dave ran his hand over her head and through her hair as he deepened the kiss. He turned his body in a better position so that he would be comfortable. With their mouths searching the other one, Dave and Charisma's passion for each other came through on that step. Charisma began running her hands in his hair feverishly. It was like she couldn't get close enough to him. If she could have, she would have submerged herself head first inside him. As they continued kissing, Charisma began running her hand up his thigh. Upon feeling her hand, Dave opened his eyes and stared at her. "Chris, what are we doing?"

Charisma opened her eyes and looked at him while only being about an inch apart from his lips. "I don't know. But I want you."

Dave, continued looking at her with his hands on either side of her face. "I want you to be sure, because I don't want you to reinjure yourself. I mean, baby, you just got out of the hospital."

"I know you are worried and I am too, but I can't stay here and not touch you. It's too much."

Dave looked at her and knew that, he too, felt the same. It had been almost a month since they had last been together - even though it was in her office for a few quick minutes. And he did miss her immensely. The feeling of her body beside him was too much too handle. If only he could do this somehow without causing more harm to her and her surgical site. As she continued inching her hand ever so much closer to his manhood, Dave grabbed her hand. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Charisma intertwined her fingers with his and brought his hand to her lips. Dave closed his eyes as he felt her the warmth of her lips on his equally warm skin. "Dave." Charisma paused slightly. "I love you and I need you. Why don't you let me worry about how I feel, please?" Charisma kissed him between sentences. "If I felt like I couldn't do it, then I wouldn't have even started this earlier in the hospital. Besides, I took some medication before we left, and I'm not due for anymore for at least another four to six hours. So I'm good to go." Dave took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as she continued. "Baby, I know we have gone through alot over the past few weeks, and even though part of me is still a bit angry and hurt, I still can't tell you that I don't love you at all. I'd be lying to you and most of all, myself. Dave, you have become part of me that at first, I didn't want, but now I know I can't live without."

As he took in all that she had said, Dave stood up and slowly and carefully helped her to her feet. Not forgetting her and her injury, he took her hand and helped her upstairs. When they got to the top of the stairs, Charisma took slow steps to sit down on his bed. She motioned for him to come stand in front of her. Instead of standing, Dave crouched down to his knees so that he was eye level with her. Dave began to touch her face as Charisma covered his hand in kisses. "I love you Charisma and you will never know how much."

Charisma reached out and kissed him deeply, pulling him closer to her. Between the fire of their mouths connected and Charisma's hands racing on his face, Dave began to lose control of himself. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. If it wasn't for me, Sharon wouldn't have..." Dave began until Charisma cut him off with another kiss. Charisma made it obvious that she didn't want to hear anything else about Sharon - at least not tonight.

Slowly and methodically, Charisma began to unbutton Dave's shirt. Afterwards, she placed her hands on his exposed chest and ran them along his carmel-colored skin. Dave growled a bit under his breath as Charisma's slender fingers danced on his skin. She soon took off the shirt and continued to touch him. Dave closed his eyes and breathed a deep breath and a soft moan as Charisma brought her body closer to him as she kissed him on his neck. Dave ran his hands in her hair. Oh how he had missed her. Her touch. Her kiss.

It wasn't long before Dave returned the favor. As she had done to him, Dave unbuttoned her shirt - very slowly. While doing so, Dave kissed her deeply and with much passion. He took her shirt off her medium toned shoulders and kissed them. Charisma softly moaned and closed her eyes as he did this. She wanted him and he wanted her, but they both knew that had to be careful. Dave placed kisses all over her exposed flesh - to which Charisma threw her back and allowed him full access to her neck. Her neck. One of her many spots that Dave had loved kissing and touching. Dave held her against him for balance so that she wouldn't too much pressure on her left side. As he did this, Charisma began trying to unclasp her bra. But she was having some noticeable trouble, so Dave took her hands down and he unfastened it for her. She smiled at him in appreciation as she allowed him to remove it off her body. "Beautiful. Simply beautiful."

Charisma slowly and carefully and with the help of Dave, lied back on the bed. Dave grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and helped her by placing her head under it. "You okay?"

Charisma answered him by nodding her head. "I'm fine for now. Keep going."

Dave did as he was told. They continued kissing while Dave used his arms to support himself while not placing any of his weight on her. Losing herself within him, Charisma raised her arms to pull him slightly closer to her. This caused her to wince a little. But not so little that Dave didn't notice. "Baby?"

Charisma closed her eyes as she felt herself in a bit of pain. Dave watched her cautiously. Due to the position her body was in, she was not as comfortable as she first thought. The slight - but painful expression on her face showed Dave that fact. Dave became alarmingly concerned for her well-being. "Charisma, are you alright?"

Not wanting to lie to him but still wanting him to make love to her, Charisma answered him as best she could. "Dave, I'm alright, but I can't do it this way."

Dave shot her a look of confusion. "Well, how do you propose we do this? Look, baby, we don't have to do this tonight. We have the rest of our lives."

No doubt in her heart, she knew that he was right and made plenty of sense, but Charisma wanted him - and she wanted him badly. And not even a few sensible words from the man she loved was going to stop her from this. As she lay there with Dave's brown eyes on her now half-naked body, she had a decision to make. She looked up at him and made her decision in a instant. "Doggystyle."

Dave looked her in clear and utter shock. "Absolutely not!"

Frustrated and wanting nothing more than him, Charisma looked at him. "Well do you have any suggestions? Cause I'm out."

Dave thought about it for a minute and came up with something. "Lay here and don't move."

"What?" Charisma asked.

With a sudden movement, Dave moved back down on his knees. Careful not to hurt her, he slowly removed her khaki pants off her waist and down her shapely legs. It wasn't long after that he removed her panties from her also, along with her shoes and socks. He looked at her beautiful face as she looked back at his. He placed her right leg over his shoulder as he placed his middle finger in his mouth for lubrication. Charisma watched in sheer anticipation as he did this, while she did so, she knew what he was going to do next.

Dave used his finger to trace the inside of Charisma's left thigh. Watching what he was doing, Dave took his time with her. She moved a bit underneath him to which he smiled mischeivously at her. Just as she was about to fix her mouth to say something, Dave smoothly, but quickly slid his finger deep within her folds. Charisma shrieked a bit as she felt what she had waited for. As he used his finger skillfully on her, Charisma looked at his face to see him looking seductively back at her. With her right leg still dangled over his shoulder and the left one at a distance, Charisma closed her eyes and allowed Dave to have his way with her.

Charisma's body was in complete pleasure as Dave played with her. Still keeping his rhythm with his finger, Dave slid in a second finger as his thumb began working over her clit. Feeling her heat was almost too much for him to bear. Charisma began to pant and moan obscurities that Dave himself could not understand. Her body began to buck underneath him as he kept his rhythm despite her cries of her wanting more. Dave thoroughly enjoyed this - hearing her moan and groan while he watched her reactions.

While his fingers were enough to push her over the edge, Dave had more things in mind for her. While still on his knees, and his hand working its magic, he ducked underneath her slightly - just enough to get a better view of his work. As Dave was in her pleasure zone with his fingers and thumb, Dave looked up at her. "Charisma?"

Trying hard to answer him, Charisma moaned a breathless "Yes?" to him.

"Does this feel good?" Dave whispered to her.

"Yes."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How much more?"

"Dave...please!"

With that, Dave knew she could wait any longer. He extended his tongue out to her clit and slowly began massaging it. Charisma reached down for him and Dave grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. With his fingers still inside her and his masterful tongue teasing her clit and his other hand holding hers, Charisma body was in for an extreme amount of pleasure. Tasting her juices, Dave began to remove his fingers from within her. Now only with his tongue at work on her, Dave knew that she not that far from an orgasm. Charisma's heat and wetness was too much for him to bear. He reached down, unfastened his jeans and began to pleasure himself. While doing this, Charisma's body bucked uncontrollably against his mouth as her moans became screams and shrieks. Dave kept up with her rhythm. The more Charisma moved, the harder and faster his tongue licked her. It wasn't too much longer before she threw her back and tried to arch her body upwards. But she couldn't. When she tried, she felt the injury began to take hold of her. But she was not about to let that stop her. She took her free hand and grabbed Dave's head, pushing him further inside her.

The combustible combination of feeling her and tasting her and playing with himself was too much for him. As he felt his orgasm about to crash down on him, Dave repositioned himself for what was to come. He locked his eyes on Charisma, as she looked and felt as if she was about to climax also. Knowing that Dave's eyes were on her, Charisma looked back at him. With hands and eyes locked on one another, Dave and Charisma prepared for the inevitable.

Heavy breathing, screams and growls filled the open upstairs bedroom as Dave and Charisma climaxed together. A few short minutes later as they began to cool down, Dave stood up and readjusted himself after zipping his jeans back. He carefully crawled back onto the bed and lay beside her. Dave began to cover her sweat clad face in kisses to completely cool her down.

"Are you okay, Charisma?"

She looked over at him and smiled. "I've never been better."

Dave smiled back her and kissed her softly on her lips. "Welcome home baby!"


	8. Charisma Speaks Out

**Chapter 8: Charisma Speaks Out**

It was a beautiful sunny, but cold winter morning. Charisma was lying in bed wrapped in Dave's warm comforter with the smell of his cologne on it. She deeply inhaled the scent of the man she loved. Smiling to herself, she exhaled and turned her head to face the window. The next time she took in a deep breath it was only to smell the aroma of breakfast. She opened her eyes and heard the faint sound of footsteps around her. Turning her head again, she came face to face with Dave. Without a word, he bent down to kiss her softly on her lips. "Good Morning, baby."

Charisma smiled at him. "Back at you."

"Are you hungry?"

"Of course." Charisma leaned back on him slightly. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Dave rubbed her head. "I think you showed me last night."

Dave smiled and helped Charisma sit completely up. She shot him a look. "Aren't I going downstairs?"

Dave stood up and walked over to the breakfast tray. "Nope. You and I are having breakfast in bed, together." He handed a a single long stemmed red rose.

Charisma stared at Dave. "Thank you, its beautiful.." She paused and smiled. "And breakfast smells great. I only hope it's as good as it smells."

Dave shot a look. "Why...of course its great! I cooked it!"

Charisma smiled as she playfully slapped him on his arm. "So, we are having breakfast in bed together huh?"

"Yes, ma'am. You and I - together." Dave said as he placed a napkin gently in her lap. After, he fixed her a plate that consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and fresh biscuits. He gave it to her. Charisma watched him as he fixed his plate and sat down on the bed beside her. While talking, they would often stop and feed each other strawberries and grapes. Their love for the other one was very real and true. There was nothing that the two of them would not do for each other. After breakfast, Dave helped Charisma to the bathroom so that she could take a warm shower and change into fresh clothing. While she was in the shower, Dave was downstairs cleaning up the kitchen from his cooking. Charisma slowly came downstairs shortly afterwards. She looked radiant in a baby blue pullover and matching sweat pants. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with a few loose strands cascading along her glowing and beautiful face. On her feet, she wore nothing but a pair of white slouch socks.

Dave stared at her for what seemed like a lifetime. She smiled at him as he took her hand and helped her sit down on the couch with him. _I have to be the luckiest guy in the world. To have someone as beautiful as you. _They snuggled together as they watched television in front of the fireplace. Every now and then, Charisma would run her hand up Dave's shirt to feel the warmth of his skin. He closed his eyes at her touch. Not realizing what effect her touch was having on him, her fingers danced along his skin - which sent a shiver up and down his spine. Dave inhaled the scent of her hair as he leaned into her touch. "Chris, don't do this."

Charisma looked up at him as she shot him a look of innocence. "Don't do what, Dave?"

Laying his head back on the couch, he enjoyed the tantalizing feel of her hand on his now burning skin. He was very tempted to take her right there in the living room. "You know what."

At that moment, Charisma realized what she was doing and smiled devilishly. "Oh, you mean this."

Snaking her hand even further to reach his neck, Charisma lightly raked it with nail of her forefinger. Dave looked down at her and kissed her lightly and softly. Charisma returned the kiss the same way Dave gave it to her. As he felt her tongue urging entrance into his mouth to deepen the kiss, they heard the phone ring. Smiling at each other with their lips just a couple inches apart and the phone still ringing, they spoke in unison. "Perfect timing."

Looking at the caller ID, Dave saw that the number said "Pay Phone." Dave continued smiling at Charisma as he answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey lover. How's the wifey?" It was Sharon - speaking sweetly into the phone.

Dave shot Charisma a look of shock as he continued to listen to what Sharon was saying to him. "Just wanted to call and see how Charisma's doing." Sharon sarcastically said.

Charisma shot back at Dave with a questionable look. Dave, still with phone in hand and eyes widened, continued to listen to Sharon. "You know, things could be great between all of us - you and me especially. We would be together and Charisma...well, let's just say that she would not be a problem." Sharon smiled. "Oh and before I go, I just want you to know that you looked really good last night."

Dave slammed the phone down on the cradle and looked at it. His mind was filled with confusion, anger and for the first time - fear. He knew that he lived in a very remote part of town. And so did Sharon. He began to think silently to himself before turning back to Charisma. _Sharon you bitch!_

Charisma gave him a worried look. "Dave, what's wrong?"

Dave took her hand and kissed it. "Nothing sweetheart."

Charisma knew better. She searched his eyes for an answer. "Look, I know something is wrong. You were fine up until you got that phone call. Who was it?"

Again, Dave kept his composure and lied to her. "It was just one of my friends." Dave managed to form a fake smile. "He is going through alot and wanted to talk to me, that's all."

Charisma took her hand back from him. "Tell me his name."

"What?"

"Your friend, if he is going through so much, I want to know his name." Charisma paused. "Maybe I could offer my counselling services."

"No, its not that bad."

"Well even so." Charisma started. "I still want to know his name and number."

Charisma was known for being a skilled and sharp attorney. Dave knew he couldn't hold this lie over her head. And she would eventually find out that he had been lying to her. He loved her too much to lie to her - especially about Sharon or something she had done. That fact alone he knew he could not live with. He stood up and took in a deep breath and faced her.

"What is it, Dave?" Charisma asked.

"Okay." Dave began. "It's quite obvious that it wasn't a friend of mine."

"I know." Charisma said. "So who was it?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't overreact."

"I won't promise anything." Charisma sternly said. "Just tell me who it was."

_Damn you are so tough. _"It was Sharon."

Charisma took in a deep breath and winced. Dave ran to her side. She looked at him and shook her head. "Where did she call from?"

"A pay phone."

"Is there a pay phone close to here?"

"No."

"What did she say?"

Dave paused and held his breath a bit before answering her. "She said that she called to see how you were doing and to tell me how good I looked last night."

Charisma became aggrivated and disgusted. "So she was watching us make love last night?"

"I guess so." Dave said as he ran his hand throught his hair.

"You know what." Charisma said trying to stand on her feet. Dave helped her. After standing upright she looked at Dave. "Grab our coats, your keys, my purse and let's go to see John!"

"Okay."

While Dave was upstairs getting their things, Charisma stood firmly but patiently downstairs. "That fuckin' nasty-ass bitch!"


	9. Lie Detectors Don't Lie

**Chapter 9: Lie Detector Tests Don't Lie**

Charisma and Dave made their way to see John. After getting there and finding him, they all went into his office and sat down and talked about what had happened. While telling him about the disturbing phone call from Sharon, John instructed them to go to see the Criminal Judge and ask for a restraining order. Charisma and Dave thanked John and went to see the Judge.

Charisma and Dave went to see Judge Carter to thoroughly explain their reasoning for the restraining order. After listening to both of them and careful deliberation, Judge Carter decided to have Sharon brought in for questioning.

At Sharon's...

Sharon was outside sitting in a lounge chair under the shade tree with a glass of lemon iced tea beside her, and paper and pen in hand. As her mind began to wonder and plot, she wrote. Making a point to plot and plan every little step along the way. Every thought with grave detail and precision. While her mind wandered and her hand wrote, a police car pulled into her driveway. Only her cold hard eyes moved. She was cool and calm as two officers stepped out of the car and approached her. _What the fuck could this be? _

"Sharon Bautista?"

Sharon turned to look up at them. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind - we'd like you to come downtown with us to answer some questions."

Sharon continued to look at them. "Why?"

"Could you just please come with us?"

Sharon sat back in her lounge chair and stretched out seductively. "Why don't you arrest me?"

"If that's the way you want it."

She raised an eyebrow at them after she looked down at her apparel. She wore a bikini and a sarong. "Well do you wanna take me downtown like this?"

The officers looked at each other. "I think it would more appropriate if you wore something more - conservative."

Sharon smiled at them before walking toward the house. "You can come in while I get dressed."

Officer Thomas Goins and Officer Barry Anderson walked into the beautiful home. While scanning the living room they saw Dave and Sharon's wedding photos. She looked radiant in her long white wedding gown as did Dave in his black tuxedo. The smiles on both their faces were beautiful. They really looked happy and in love.

While looking at the pictures on the wall, Sharon came downstairs in a black sundress with matching sandals.

"I'm ready to go."

"Do you want to call your attorney?" Officer Anderson asked.

Sharon shot him a confused look. "Why do I need an attorney? I have nothing to hide."

At the Police Dept...

The officers accompanied Sharon to the Interrogation room. They instructed her to sit until Detective Benoit came to talk to her. After a few minutes, John walked in the door.

"Hello, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Detective John Cena."

"Hello." Sharon smiled.

"Now Mrs. Bautista." John began. "You've been brought in for questioning concerning Ms. Charisma Scott."

"What?"

"Charisma Scott has told me that she was shot by you."

"Shot?" Sharon shot looks at John.

"Yes, shot."

"Look Detective, I don't know why you've brought me in here, but if it's about her, you've just wasted my time and yours."

She got up to leave but John cut her off. "We're not done yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I need you to take a lie detector test."

Sharon shot him a look. "Lie detector test?...why? I just told you - I don't know anything about her."

"Sharon - do you mind if I call you Sharon?" John began. "You are a suspect and you are to comply with all that is going on."

Sharon stepped back and shot a look at him before taking in a deep breath. "How am I a suspect in something that I don't have the slightest idea about?"

John raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, if you don't have an idea about what you are a suspect in - then take the lie detector test."

After a few more minutes of aggressive talking, Sharon sat down and complied with John. Sharon was later escorted to another small room. She sat down in the chair across from a table and another chair. On the table was a computer. The computer that contained the Voice Stress Analysis. Sharon sat and waited until a lie detector analyst came into the room. After introducing himself, he handed the microphone to Sharon and asked her to hook it to her dress. After she did, he began by explaining the test to her. He told her that she was to respond truthfully to all his questions - whether they be off the wall or about the situation at hand. She was to answer every question - honestly and truthfully.

"Is your name Sharon?" The analyst started.

Sharon rolled her eyes and responded. "Yes."

"Am I wearing a watch?"

She shot him a look. "This is ridiculous."

"Just answer the question."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Do you know Charisma Scott?"

Sharon's disposition changed a bit. She bit her lip as the analyst looked at her. "No."

"Are you married?"

She answered proudly. "Yes."

"Are there two people in this room?"

She rolled her eyes at him and stared at him. "What?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes."

"Do you own a pistol?"

Sharon shot him a very evil look. "No."

"Do you talk to your husband often?"

"Yes."

"Did you shoot Charisma Scott?"

Her breathing remained calm but her demeanor was not. "No!"

When the analyst was satisfied with all his questions and her answers, he took his computer and headed out to another room to have the information analyzed and printed. Sharon remained in the room - waiting patiently but also impatiently. Although she was still cool and calm, she was still a bit nervous. _Is there something that I could have done differently? I know I was careful about everything - I know I was. I covered my shit perfectly. You go ahead and try to find something. I'll be right here. _

After approximately fifteen minutes, John came into the room and looked at her. He grabbed the chair in front of her and turned it around backwards and sat down in front of her. He opened the manila folder and smiled at her.

"Mrs. Bautista?" John stared at her.

"What happened to Sharon?" Sharon asked while smiling at him.

"Yeah, I wondered that same thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems we have a problem."

"A problem?" _Oh shit!_

"You told me that you didn't know Charisma, right?"

"That's right, I don't know her."

"Well, you see Sharon, it seems that some of your answers didn't match up to what we had previously talked about."

"What do you mean, Detective?"

"What I mean, Sharon, is that the VSA you took - told a story that was a bit - different."

"Different?" _No the fuck it's not!_

John stood up and called out to a couple of fellow policemen. "Sharon Bautista, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..."

As he continued reading Sharon her rights, she stood still while the handcuffs were being placed on her. Before being taken to jail, she looked John in the eye and smiled. "This is not over, motherfucker. Not by a long shot."

"It's over for you Sharon - take her away!" John yelled as Sharon wickedly laughed.


	10. A Day at the Jail

**Chapter 10: A Day with the Police**

After Sharon was read her rights for attempted murder she waited for her bond hearing. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small corridor hallway in handcuffs. Sharon rolled her eyes and placed shook her head to get a piece of her dark hair away from her eyes. Few minutes later, she looked around to see Detective Irvine heading to see the Judge. Not looking her way, Sharon's cold dark hazel eyes ran over his body like a cold x-ray. He turned to face her. "Is there something wrong, Sharon?"

"No." She remarked with cold malice and content.

"Ah, I see you are awaiting your bond hearing." Chris smiled as he folded his arms in front of him.

"Yes I am." Sharon smiled wickedly at him.

"Well, good luck with that. Because I don't know a Judge in the World who would grant you bond." Chris stared at her boldly.

"Maybe I will get it, maybe I won't but you best believe that I will get you for this."

Chris stepped closer to her. "Are you threatening me Sharon?"

Sharon was about to move her mouth to respond to him until she thought better of it. _Calm down Sharon, just calm down. He is not the issue. _

It was a few hours later that Sharon was in front of a Judge. After getting there and going through her file, he asked her how she pleaded. Sharon looked him in the eye with handcuffs on and said, "Not Guilty." A few minutes later she was charged with attempted murder, and had her bail set. She made bail at 500,000 and at 10 it would be 50,000. In order for her to be set free until her trial, which was scheduled for six months away, she had to agree to be monitored at all times by way of a monitor attached to her ankle. She was to have no contact with Dave or Charisma - meaning no phone calls to him or her - absolutely no contact at all. for at least six months. Then she would return to court to have it removed, if she had been on good behavior, until her trial. But until then, she also could not leave the state of New York for any reason whatsoever and she was on a curfew - she was to be in her house by 9:00 P.M. every single night. No exceptions or she would be picked up immediately and charged with breaking her bond.

Soon after she got home, Sharon looked around her house and began to scream a blood-curdling horrendous scream. Her screaming was not enough for her - she began to throw things. Anything that was not nailed down she threw as hard as she could. When she was done throwing and screaming, Sharon sat down and cried out. "I love you Dave and you had to do this to me!"


	11. Sharon and Dave's Day in Court

**Chapter 11: Sharon and Dave's Day in Court**

Six Weeks Later...

"All rise and stand for the Honorable Judge John B. Layfield." The baliff called out to the very few in the courtroom. Dressed in his black pin-striped suit, white silk shirt and gray tie, Dave and Charisma stood side by side on one side of the courtroom while Sharon and her lawyer stood on the other. While the baliff announced the docket number for the case, Dave and Sharon traded sinister looks at each other. The baliff allowed everyone to be seated after Judge Layfield sat down.

"Docket Number 690118. In the matter of the marriage of David and Sharon Bautista." The baliff called out before handing the docket to the Judge.

Judge Layfield looked over the docket briefly before addressing Dave and Sharon. "Mr. Bautista, you have asked for this divorce, correct?"

"Yes sir." Dave eloquently spoke to the Judge.

"And Mrs. Bautista, I see you have yet to sign the papers, correct?"

"Yes Your Honour."

"Why have you declined to sign?"

"Well honestly, I was hoping for a reconciliation." Sharon began before looking over at Dave. "You see, I love this man so much and I know that he loves me too."

Dave rolled his eyes at Sharon as he listened to her. Sharon continued her testimony. "I know that if we could just maybe go into counseling of some sort, we could work out our problems."

Judge Layfield looked at Dave, who was still looking over at Sharon with disgust. "Mr. Bautista, do you want to reconcile your marriage to Mrs. Bautista?"

Dave took in a deep breath before addressing the Judge. "No I don't want a reconciliation with her, I just want a divorce and to get on with my life!"

Sharon stared at Dave and began to cry. "Judge, I know he is angry now, and he has a right to be, but I love him and I don't want to lose him!" Sharon cried. "It's because of HER that we are getting a divorce!" Sharon's cold eyes turned to Charisma.

Charisma looked at Dave as he continued to look at Sharon. Sharon knew in her heart that Dave's love for her had ran out a long time ago. She just didn't want to acknowledge it. It was really hard for her to face the fact that Dave was gone. It was all she could do not to grab him and make him understand how much she truly loved him. Dave was hers before he was ever Charisma's and she wanted him to see that, desperately.

Sharon's tears began to take over her. She became hysterical. She sat down and cried into her hands. Judge Layfield stared at the scene in front of him. "Mrs. Bautista, you are gonna have to get control of yourself!"

Sharon did her best to regain her composure. She grabbed tissue to dry her eyes before continuing. "Judge Layfield, it's because of that woman that he wants a divorce." Sharon started. "She single-handedly took him away from me. Our marriage was fine until she came along!"

That was all it took for Dave to have an outburst. "No!" Dave shouted at Sharon as he pointed his finger at her. "It was your outlandish, jealous, insecure behavior that caused this! You made me feel as if I had no purpose when all I did was try to love you, but you ran all that in the ground! Now let me go and get on with my life without you in it!"

"I will have order in this court room, right now!" Judge Layfield shouted as he looked over at Dave. "Mr. Bautista, I will not have anymore outbursts in my court room!"

Dave nodded his head in agreement. "I'm very sorry Judge, its just that I'm not gonna have her only telling half the story."

"Well you tell me your side, Mr. Bautista." Judge Layfield addressed Dave.

"Okay, it goes like this." Dave started. "Our problems didn't start with Charisma. Our problems started when she became insanely jealous. And for absolutely nothing. She would come by my job and watch every thing I did. As if she didn't trust me. That was the beginning of the end. There would be times when I would come home and all she wanted to do was fight. She picked fights on a regular basis. It was all too much for me. Judge Layfield, I'm not saying that I didn't love her at one time, but all that's gone. She made sure of that. I just want my divorce and move on and she won't give it to me voluntarily."

Judge Layfield nodded his head. Biting his lip he stared at both Dave and Sharon. "I'm gonna go back into my chambers and come back with my decision."

Fifteen minutes later...

Judge Layfield returned to the stand to give his decision. Sharon and Dave both stood strong and tall as they listened to the Judge. "Upon listening to both testimonies from both Mr. and Mrs. Bautista, it is my decision that this divorce decree will be granted to Mr. Bautista."


	12. Celebratory Lovemaking Session

**Chapter 12: Ding Dong! It's Finally Over!**

After Judge Layfield's decision Dave and Charisma walked out of the court house together, hand in hand, all smiles. There was happiness and relief in the air for the couple who now could resume their relationship in the eyes of others and most of all each other. Dave and Charisma continued smiling at each other as he opened the door for her to his truck and helped her inside. He walked around it and hopped in the driver's side and reached for her hand. Lacing their fingers in each other's and still smiling, they drove off to Dave's place to celebrate.

Upon getting the news of her now-legal divorce, Sharon stared at her lawyer in utter disgust. The look on her face was enough to almost scare the life out of him who was at a lost for words, for her and the case itself.

"Sharon, I'm so sorry." Her lawyer meekly spoke.

"I'm sure you are." Sharon coldly spoke back before leaving the courthouse.

Later in the evening...

Their time together was always wonderful, but there was something about tonight that was different. Dave made sure that Charisma was comfortable in every way. She stared deeply into Dave's eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. Closing her eyes, she turned her head to his touch. As he looked at her lovingly and adoringly, Dave thought about what he would've done if he would've lost her. The very thought alone made his heart weep and mourn. Relishing in the wonder of his love for her, Dave kissed her. A kiss so deep and with so much passion that it took Charisma herself by surprise. While kissing her, Dave took one of his hands and glided it down to her core. As his fingers were beginning to work the familiar magic that she had come to know and love, Charisma's mouth slipped from his to moan and pant for more.

"Do you want it, Charisma?"

"Yes!"

With that, Dave quickly slipped his fingers out of her and replaced them with his stiff member. Charisma's body moved underneath him to open herself up to him more, so that she could revel more deeply. Forgetting that she had anything traumatic happen to her, she arched her back. She winced a bit, but not enough for Dave to notice. As their bodies slapped against each other, Dave and Charisma both began to feel that magical feeling sweep over them. With uncontrollable feelings and emotions coming over them, they screamed and howled in a feverish passion. After climaxing, Dave placed delicate kisses over her sweat-clad forehead and face. Charisma opened her eyes and stared at him while running her hands through his hair.

"I love you, Dave."

Dave kissed her sweetly on her lips. "I love you too, Charisma."


	13. A New Beginning?

**Chapter 13: A New Beginning?**

Six months later...

After the divorce hearing, Charisma and Dave moved into his house. Wanting to take their relationship to another level, Dave thought it would be best if they moved into his place together. And also for added security, Dave thought it would best if they lived together because he didn't want her to be alone. As for her physical state, Charisma was doing great. She had went and taken all her physical therapy sessions, and improved every single time she was there. But mentally and emotionally, she was a different story. She still carried all the drama and the wounds from the fallout with Sharon. At night, she would find herself asleep in Dave's arms. And still she would wake herself up by screaming, blood-curdling screams that only were filled unabiding terror. In her dreams, she would see Sharon and hear her voice. But she still saw herself in the same state. It was only in her reality, that she could see a change in her very being. The shooting had automatically changed her forever.

With all that had happened, Charisma took all the necessary precautions. Upgrading the security at her office and at home, wasn't enough. She went out and bought a Doberman, to which Dave thought was a bit extreme.

"Charisma!" Dave screamed.

"What?" Charisma responded sweetly.

"What's with the dog, and where did he come from?"

"I bought him." She started, smiling as she petted the large dog. "Isn't he great?"

"Yes if you are into that sort of thing." Dave said as he looked at Charisma and the way she looked to be attached the dog.

"I named him, Cujo."

Dave immediately knew at that moment that things had gone way too far. Of course he wanted her to feel better and more secure with living with him. But having a killing machine was too much. "Cujo, huh?"

"Yeah, I think it fits perfectly for him."

Dave looked at her. "Baby, don't you think this is going a bit too far?"

Charisma looked at Dave and then at the dog and paused. "Hell no!"

"Sweetheart, am I not enough?" Dave looked at her, with hurt in his beautiful brown eyes.

Charisma sat down with Dave beside her. "It's not you, Dave. It's me." Charisma started. "You don't understand what has happened, has changed me and I just don't want to find myself feeling helpless again." She tearfully replied.

"Honey, I do understand and I want you to know that I'm here and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you ever again." Dave promised.

Taking her hand and placing it on his heart and wiping the tears away, Charisma laid her head on Dave's shoulder. She smiled at him to assure him. But Dave wasn't buying into it at all. He knew she still felt insecure. _What will you do next?_

The next day...

Charisma was at work as usual. As she was going over the potential clientele, she began to feel as if she was not safe anymore. So for her own peace of mind, she called down at security.

"Security." The man answered.

"This is Charisma, I was just calling to make sure that things are alright."

"Ms. Scott, things are fine down here."

Charisma held the phone in her hand tightly. "Are you sure?"

The man took offense. "Yes, I'm sure."

Looking over, she heard the annoyance in the man's voice. "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a little uneasy." Charisma paused. "Thank you, goodbye."

Charisma hung up the phone and placed her face in her hands. Soon after, she took in a deep breath and sighed. It was then that she realized that maybe Dave was right - maybe she was taking all this too far. It had been months and Sharon was in jail and she couldn't bring anymore harm to her or Dave. _Maybe Dave's right. Maybe I am taking this too far?_

Later in the day...

Charisma enjoyed her drive home, singing to every song that she played on her Mariah Carey Daydream cd. When she arrived home, she saw that Dave's new SUV wasn't in the yard where he usually parked it. Nevertheless, she hopped out of her car and grabbed her briefcase and case files. She hummed as she walked inside the house. As she turned around to lock the door behind her, she felt as if something was wrong. Following her instinct, she dropped all that she had in her hand and ran upstairs to check her and Dave's bedroom. Finding nothing out of place, she took in a deep breath. _Get a grip, Charisma._

About two hours later, Dave came home to find Charisma cooking dinner. While her back was turned to him, he took it upon himself to surprise her. Quietly, he crept into the kitchen behind her and wrapped his masculine arms around her curvaceous waist. Upon feeling arms around her and not thinking, she turned around and placed her forearm dead on Dave's cheek.

Realizing it was Dave, she felt like the lowest form on the earth. Watching him wince in pain from the impact, Charisma moved over to him and placed her hand on his hand. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't know it was you!"

Dave moved his hand from his face and faced her. "Who else would it have been, Chris?"

"I don't know, Dave."

He sat down on the stool, and held her hand in front of him. "Listen to me," Dave started. "Nothing is going to happen to you and there is no one here but you, me and Killer over there sleeping."

Charisma smiled a bit at Dave's funny but true statement. He was right. There was no one there but the three of them. What was she so afraid of?

After they had dinner and they cleaned the kitchen together, Dave and Charisma went upstairs to watch TV in bed. As she was watching, Dave sat up and watched her reaction to what was on the television. "Enough" was on. Charisma watched the movie intently, as if she was rehearsing and learning every move Jennifer Lopez made. This made Dave very uneasy.

"Baby, come on, let's lay down and go to sleep." Dave wrapped his arms around her and turned off the TV.

The TV might have been off, but the movie was still playing in her mind as she closed her eyes and reveled and snuggled in Dave's strong embrace.

_Sharon's POV_

My six months of good behavior are now over, and the dreaded piece of steel is off my ankle. I've been a good girl – and I hate it. But now things are gonna get better. I will have Dave back and it will be the way it was – the way it's supposed to be.

Well lookie, lookie. Charisma and Dave have a new security system. That is smart. Dave must've wanted her to feel oh so secure. Ha! What a fuckin' joke! I wonder who put it in for them. I'll just have to find out.

His name is Brian. He must be Head of Security for his company. He's cute. Not cute enough though. Wonder what I could do to him. But he's not my concern, but I do need him. He only serves a temporary fix for the real thing. I know what I will do, I'll be the seductive vixen I know I am, and make him mine. Mine long enough to get what I need, that is. Then I'll kick his ass to the curb. The only thing I want is Dave – and Charisma's pretty little head on a fuckin' beautiful silver platter. And by God, that's what I'm gonna have.


	14. Bad Feelings Get the Best of Charisma

**Chapter 14: Bad Feelings Get The Best of Charisma**

_Flashback: _

"_I love you Dave"_

"_I love you too Charisma."_

_Dave kissed Charisma slowly before he turned away. As she began the slow long walk to her car, she suddenly felt eyes on her. As she felt the cold stares, Charisma began to walk faster to her car. It wasn't too much longer until she heard her name being whispered. "Charisma."_

_Charisma ran as fast as she could. But the faster she ran, the louder the voice was that called out to her. When she finally got to her car, and before she could close the door, Sharon appeared._

_Standing before her and smiling a cocky smile, Sharon pulled the trigger just when Charisma woke._

_End of flashback _

Charisma sat upright in bed and stared at the wall, thanking God that it was all a terrible nightmare. She looked over to see Dave still lying peacefully asleep beside her. Next, she quickly glanced over at the clock beside the bed. It read 4:45 A.M. Dave felt her and wrapped his arms around her instinctively. Charisma snuggled closer to him with tears forming in the ducts of her eyes.

The next morning...

Dave woke first to Charisma's sleeping face. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. With that, Charisma woke slowly. She opened her eyes and faced Dave. "Good morning, Chris."

"Morning." Dave ran his hand through her hair. Charisma smiled at him. It was then that she knew that no harm could ever come to her as long as Dave was with her.

"Honey, I've got something to tell you." Dave started. "I've been asked to go out of town for a few days."

Charisma sat up and stared at Dave while still listening to him. "There is a new project that is in need an inspection. But its out of town."

Dave had long known that the stripping business was not where it was at. While he was out, he was approached by another one of his stripping cohorts who had changed jobs. He asked Dave if he would be interested in doing something other than stripping. He always knew that he had the brain for being something other than a female lust machine. To this, Dave said yes, and thus he became project manager for a big construction company.

Charisma looked at him and immediately felt her nerves begin to twist in her stomach. Even though she knew that Dave's new job would eventually take him out of town and she was happy for him, she still felt the overwhelming need for him to be with her. "Do you have to go?"

Dave took in a deep breath before replying to her. "Unfortunately."

Charisma shook her head and sighed. "Okay. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Charisma took it all in. She knew that this day would come. She would be left alone to fend for herself. The thought of her being without Dave for even one night, drove her insane. What if something happened? How would she cope? Or what if Sharon should come back after her?

All these and more questions made Charisma feel very uneasy. She began to feel her eyes watering. And Dave noticed.

"C'mon, baby, don't do this." Dave placed his hand on her cheek to reassure her. "Everything is gonna be alright."

Charisma listened to him and indeed she tried to believe his words of comfort. But something in her told her different.

Later in the day...

Charisma sat in her office talking with potential clients about their upcoming cases. Trying hard to hold herself together in front of her clients was very hard. All she could think about was Dave leaving her tomorrow. After her last client left, she called the security company that she and Dave had called the first time.

"Hello this is Charisma Scott. I had ordered some security alarms from you a couple of months back." Charisma began. "I was calling to see if you had any indoor security cameras also."

She listened to the man on the other end. "Yes ma'am we sure do. Are you thinking of getting some cameras?"

"Yes I am. Is there any way I can come and see what you have today?"

"Yes. You sure can. We close at 8 tonight."

"That gives me plenty of time. Thank you."

"We will see you later, Ms. Scott."

Charisma hung up her phone and called Dave to tell him.

"Honey, I'm gonna go later today and check out some indoor security cameras."

"What?"

I'm gonna go later and get some more cameras for the inside of the house."

Dave shook his head in disbelief. "Baby, we've got to talk about this."

"Dave you are leaving me tomorrow. And I want to take all necessary precautions, okay?"

"Chris, you have taken all kinds of defense classes, bought a killer dog and upgraded the security system. And now you wanna have some security cameras in our house?!" Dave said.

Charisma sucked her bottom lip to fight back the tears. "Yes."

"When do you want to have them put in?"

"Today."

Dave could hear the worry in her voice. Although he loved her and wanted her to feel safe, he still didn't see the need in her wanting to have security cameras inside their house. It was bad enough that she was still having nightmares, being jumpy and nervous all the time. But now she wanted something that he thought was going just too damn far. "I know you are not serious."

Yes. I am. You have no clue of how strongly I feel about this. I'm scared, Dave. And with you gone, I know something could happen."

"Baby, nothing is going to happen to you."

"We don't know that."

"I know that."

"No you don't. Neither one of us does." Charisma cried into the phone.

Dave was silent on the other end. He felt helpless. No matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could do to reassure her that things were alright. He looked at his watch. "What time are you coming home?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna go to the security place after work."

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Do you really want to?"

Dave nodded his head to himself. "Yes."

"Okay, I will call you when I get ready to go so you can meet me there."

"Alright baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Charisma and Dave hung up.

Around 4pm...

Charisma called Dave as promised to have him meet her at the security store. Shortly after arriving, they kissed each other hello. Walking hand in hand, Dave and Charisma marched up to the desk.

"Hello, I'm Charisma Scott. I called earlier about indoor surveillance cameras."

"Yes ma'am. I talked to you. My name is Brian."

They shook hands and smiled as Brian took her and Dave to the indoor camera department. As they looked over them, Dave began to feel that slight feeling of being unsure. But to keep Charisma's mind at ease, he would do anything.

Charisma looked around and spotted a camera system that appealed to her. The camera system was elite to say the most. Anything that she wanted was on it. It had 4 cameras. Digital focus, zoom, tilt. It had it all. She asked if she could have it installed as soon as possible, possibly the same day.

Brian agreed to having the system installed that day. Charisma paid for it and soon after her and Dave were headed off to their home to wait.

Brian and his associates came shortly after they arrived. It wasn't long until they were done installing the extravagant security system. They installed them in the kitchen, living room, their bedroom and another one for the backyard. Afterwards, Brian showed Charisma and Dave how to use it. Dave looked at Charisma as she watched and listened to Brian intently. Dave was still against it, but he loved her more than his own feelings.

After Brian left, Charisma began to test the camera system out. She had the security monitor placed in living room so when she was downstairs she could watch what was going on outside. She had Dave go outside to see if she saw him. When she saw him, making goofy faces at her, she smiled.

Dave came back in and looked at her. "Do you feel better?"

Charisma looked at him and sighed. "I'd feel better if you weren't leaving me."

"Well, I'm here now." Dave said as he walked toward her.

"I know."

"You know what I think?" Dave started as he pulled her close to him. "I think we should make good use of our time together."

"And do what?" Charisma said.

"Make love."

Charisma looked at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then let's go upstairs."

_Sharon's POV_

My six months of good behavior are now over, and the dreaded piece of steel is off my ankle. I've been a good girl – and I hate it. But now things are gonna get better. I will have Dave back and it will be the way it was – the way it's supposed to be.

Well lookie, lookie. Charisma and Dave have a new security system. That is smart. Dave must've wanted her to feel oh so secure. Ha! What a fuckin' joke! I wonder who put it in for them. I'll just have to find out.

His name is Brian. He must be Head of Security for his company. He's cute. Not cute enough though. Wonder what I could do to him. But he's not my concern, but I do need him. He only serves a temporary fix for the real thing. I know what I will do, I'll be the seductive vixen I know I am, and make him mine. Mine long enough to get what I need, that is. Then I'll kick his ass to the curb. The only thing I want is Dave – and Charisma's pretty little head on a fuckin' beautiful silver platter. And by God, that's what I'm gonna have.


	15. And the Morning Comes

**Chapter 15: And the Morning Comes**

Morning came as Charisma was the first to wake. Still with sensations of Dave's lovemaking sending shockwaves through her body, Charisma held on tightly to him. While he slept soundly, Charisma smiled. Not really wanting to wake him, she ran her finger along the thin patch of hair underneath his bottom lip. The very feeling of touching him began sending those familiar sensations running up and down her spine. She allowed the feeling to overtake her as she kissed him. Dave woke suddenly to her tongue fighting and urging his mouth open. Dave obliged her as his tongue met hers. Kissing now feverish, Dave rolled over on top of her. With her legs open, Charisma wrapped them solidly around his waist. He kissed her down her chin until he reached her core. With her body twisting and turning around every which way, Dave found it hard to hold her down in place. But this didn't stop him, as he continued. Charisma's body began to buck uncontrollably against his mouth. Feeling her stomach beginning to tighten, Charisma reached down to grab Dave by his short dark hair. This only meant that Charisma was on the verge of breaking her point and climaxing. He glanced at her and forced her to keep eye contact with him, just so he could watch her reactions to his handy work.

It wasn't much longer until she felt that overwhelming feeling in her core. Trying to hold on for all that it was worth, Charisma bit down on her bottom lip. Upon seeing this, Dave knew what she was doing. She was trying not to climax. But Dave was not having any of it. Placing two fingers inside her, Dave was determined to make her lose all her control.

While he licked and sucked with his mouth, and his fingers pumping deeper and harder inside her, Charisma was in complete and utter pleasure. With all this immense pleasure, it definitely wouldn't be too much longer until she came all over him. Reaching down inside herself, Charisma cried out to Dave as she finally climaxed and he continued fingering and drinking greedily from her cup.

When he had lapped up his last sip, Dave kissed her while climbing back to his first position, beside her. Holding her shaky body in his arms, he continued to kiss her softly as she fell back off to sleep for the few remaining hours before they both had to be up.

7:45 a.m.

Dave woke first and then he woke Charisma so she could get ready for work. He went downstairs to get breakfast prepared. While doing that, he called some of his work team. After getting off the phone, Charisma walked downstairs. Dave kissed her good morning.

"Good morning, Princess." Dave said as he wrapped his arms around Charisma's waist.

"Umm. Good morning." Charisma spoke between kisses and locking her arms around Dave's thick neck.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect."

"Good."

"Why you say that?"

"Because that's how I hope you will sleep tonight."

Charisma loosened her grip on Dave as she thought about his last statement. This would be the first night that she would be alone, without him.

As she tried to block it out of her mind, Charisma sat down at the table. Taking a deep breath and scents of the food that Dave has so loving made for her and him, she fixed her a small plate. Scrambled eggs, a couple strips of bacon and a biscuit is all she had to eat.

Dave looked at her while she did everything but eat. He knew something was on her mind.

"Baby, you okay?"

Charisma was lost in her own world. Dave soon got her attention. "Charisma?"

With that, Charisma couldn't help but turn her attention to Dave. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Charisma played it off. "Um hmm."

Now Dave never claimed to be a rocket scientist, but he damn sure wasn't a fool either. Not as big a fool as Charisma wanted him to be. He knew there was something wrong. And he knew without a doubt of what it was. She didn't want him to leave.

"Charisma?" Dave began. "I know you are upset about my leaving town, but I promise you I will be back in tomorrow night."

Charisma stared out the window, purposely ignoring him. She didn't want to hear anything about his trip out of town, away from her. She wanted him home with her. When she came home, she wanted to know and be assured that he would be there. But tonight was gonna be very different. Different from anything else she had known since she moved in with him.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she grabbed her briefcase. Without a word, she kissed him on his cheek. She turned to walk away from him. But before she could complete her turn, Dave pulled her back to him.

"Hey, what's up with you? You're just gonna leave me like that?"

"What do you mean?" Charisma said in a shaky but cool voice.

"I mean, on the cheek? Dave said. "You are not even gonna give me real kiss? I'm going out of town and I'm gonna miss you. That's what I mean!"

Charisma knew exactly what he meant. She didn't want to kiss him goodbye; even if it was only for the night.

As Dave and Charisma finished breakfast, he took her hand and kissed the back of it. After getting all his things together to take out to the SUV, Dave came back into the house. Charisma had her back turned to him as she was grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair. Dave wrapped her in his arms and held on to her for what seemed like hours. It was this moment they would both miss. Both of them would long for.

He grabbed her hand and walked with her to her car. Dave, being the gentleman first and always, opened the door for her. As she climbed in the car, Dave crotched down to meet her at eye level.

"I'll call you when I get there."

"Okay."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"I love you, Charisma."

Charisma sniffled a bit as Dave took her hand once again and kissed it. "I love you too, Dave." She said as she drove off.


	16. Sexy Love the interlude

**Chapter 16: Sexy Love – the interlude**

After Charisma got to work and read a few documents on her desk that Cynthia had left for her, she stared intently at the clock across the room on the wall. It was a few hours since she left the house. A few hours that she was with Dave. She shook her head and tried hard to concentrate on the job at hand, but it was useless. She missed Dave; even it was going to be for a night. She missed him terribly.

Although he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would return home to her, it still didn't set her mind at ease. She took in deep sigh and called Cynthia.

"Cyn?"

"Yeah, Chris."

"Is everything okay out there?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I was just asking."

"Okay." Cynthia knew there was something wrong, but she wouldn't pry into Charisma's mind, if Charisma wanted her to know, she would tell her.

They hung up their phones as Charisma tried to do some work.

Few hours later...

"Charisma." Cynthia called Charisma's office phone.

"Yes, Cynthia."

"Dave is on line one."

Charisma eagerly pressed 'line one' and answered.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking of you. "

"Well I was thinking of you too."

"How's your day been so far?"

"Fine. I miss you, Dave."

"I miss you too, Chris. And I will show you just how much when I get back home."

"We'll see."

Dave scoffed. "Do I sense a bit of doubt on your part?"

Charisma smiled. "No, I don't doubt you at all."

"Alright then, that's what I thought."

"Don't get too cocky for your own good, now."

"Its not cocky when it's true."

They talked for a few minutes more before Dave was called out of his office to check some blueprints.

"I love you Chris."

"I love you too, Dave."

They hung their phones as they both smiled.

A few minutes later...

Charisma was still reading over one of her clients' documents, when Cynthia called her.

"Chris, you have a call on line one."

"Thanks Cynthia."

She picked up the phone and began speaking.

"Hello, this is Charisma Scott."

There was no response on the other end. Charisma began to speak in a more definitive tone.

"Hello?"

All she continued to hear was the same utter silence still on the other end. She hung up the phone with a bewildered look on her face. _Maybe they had the wrong number._

She placed the receiver back down and resumed reading. A few minutes later, Cynthia buzzed her again. And again, Charisma picked up the phone "Hello?"

And again, there was still no response.

She smiled to herself, she thought it was Dave. He was known for his prank-pulling ways and she thought this was no different. She spoke in a sweet tone. "Hi honey, I miss you too."

No response.

"Dave, stop playin'."

Still no response.

"Dave?"

No response.

"Dave, please, say something."

No response.

Tired of playing his game, she hung up the phone with authority.

It wasn't too much longer after that, she heard her cell phone ring. She opened it and answered. "Dave, stop fuckin' playing!"

"This is not Dave and don't you ever talk to me that way again, Charisma Denise!"

"Oh, hi Mama."

Later in the evening...

After she left work, Charisma went to the store to grab some wine for Dave's return home. She drove home to get things ready.

Charisma made one of Dave's favorite dinners, Chicken Tetrazzini with white wine.

After dinner was ready, she went upstairs to get ready. She grabbed Dave's favorite piece of lingerie, a black lace chemise with a matching lace robe. After getting into it and placing her pair of wrap-around ankle black high heels shoes on, and doing her hair and refreshing her makeup, she was finally ready. _Fuckin' A_!

While admiring her handy work in the mirror for a few minutes, she heard a door slam from the outside. She looked at the camera monitor to see who it was. It was Dave. She quickly, but carefully ran downstairs, and waited behind the door patiently for him to open it.

After opening the door and calling out to her, he closed the door behind him as Charisma's hand made contact with the back of Dave's peach-fuzz covered head.

"Ouch! There's no not that much cushion there anymore, remember!"

"Well nobody told you to cut all your hair."

"What's wrong with you?"

"That's what you get for playin' on the damn phone earlier today!"

"What?!"

"You know what the hell I'm talkin' about!"

"Baby, if I knew what you were talkin' about, I would own up to it, you know that."

Charisma scoffed and surveyed the situation. "So, let me get this straight. You didn't call me at work, on my office phone and didn't say anything?"

Dave shot her that famous, beautiful million-dollar smile. "You know I would not do that...unless..."

He pulled her close to him. "Unless what?" Charisma said.

"Unless, I was feeling really freaky and wanted to have some hot phone sex." He said in the crook of her neck.

"Uh huh." Charisma said, lifting her neck to allow Dave to have access.

"Yes." He mumbled, under his breath.

She enjoyed the way Dave was kissing her. She began to moan softly until she thought about dinner.

"Are you hungry?"

"Depends. What's on the menu?"

"Chicken Tetrazzini."

"I'll have a little of that, just to give me a lot of burning fuel."

"What do you need 'burning fuel' for?"

"Because what I got in mind and with the way you look right now, I'm gonna need all my fuel."

Dave and Charisma sat down for dinner. They were enjoying each other's company, just talking and listening to Charisma's Sade cd. Although it was Charisma doing most of the talking. Dave, on the other hand, had other things in mind. It wasn't long into the meal that Dave began teasing and taunting her. She tried to keep her composure, but Dave's hungry look and growls soon distracted her. She couldn't take anymore when Dave took her by her hands and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her upstairs while engaged in a heated kiss of passion to play a game of 'who can stay in their clothes the longest.'


	17. Charisma's Striptease

**Chapter 17: Charisma's Striptease**

Placing her down on the floor beside their bed, Dave smiled devilishly at Charisma. She returned the look. Dave had something on his mind.

"I wanna play a game."

"A game?" Charisma whined. "I don't wanna play a damn game..."

Dave cut her off with his finger across her lips. "Word Association."

Charisma shot Dave a look. "What?"

"Word Association but with a dirty, provocative twist." He began. "I'll keep my rules simple, but we customize them up a bit."

"Mr. Bautista, what are you challenging me to?"

"I wanna work your mind as well as your body."

"Strip foreplay." Charisma smiled. "You're on."

Dave and Charisma played for what seemed like hours. However, it was Charisma who ended up winning the fiendishly clever game. She sat on the bed and watched as Dave begin to strip himself, slowly.

"You make me feel so cheap, easy and dirty."

"Aww, what's wrong with my big loser?" Charisma teased. "You mad because you got beat at your own game?"

"No." Dave playfully pouted.

"Or could it be because I'm not stripped with you?" She stood before his now naked body and took his now rock-hard member in her hand and slowly began stroking him.

"Maybe." Dave moaned.

"Well which is it?" Charisma giggled at him.

"All of it." Dave breathlessly replied.

Charisma smiled at Dave as she got a stimulating idea. "I have something to show you."

"What?"

"Remember when you used to strip at the club?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking I could give a striptease of my own to you."

"Really?"

"Would you like that, Dave?"

"More than anything."

Charisma walked over to the shelf stereo and pulled out one of her favorite cds. _Kylie Minogue's Body Language_. She placed it in the cd player and scanned it to her favorite track, "_Chocolate_."

Charisma stood at the end of the bed, while Dave's eyes widened to her sexy and bold movements. Starting out slowly at first, the seductive song quickly grew. As it did, she began to lip sync every single word to him:

_Fragile seams  
I opened up too quick and all my dreams  
Were walking out I'd slowly  
Lost my fire  
With every single man a river cried_

_I had no sensation  
Completely numb, left with no satisfaction  
I thought no-one could ever get me high again  
I swear, I was not looking_

_Oh, waited so long  
I thought the real thing was a fake  
I thought it was a tool to break me down  
You proved me wrong again_

_If love were liquid it would drown me  
In a placeless place would find me  
In a heart shape come around me and then  
Melt me slowly down  
If love were human it would know me  
In a lost space come and show me  
Hold me and control me and then  
Melt me slowly down  
Like chocolate_

_Tastes so good  
My heart's been mended who'd have thought it would  
An empty bet and still I won the cash  
A man who I love and who  
Loves me back_

_Oh, waited so long  
For love to heal me so I'd feel it  
Thought it wasn't breathing then you came  
You proved me wrong again_

_If love were liquid it would drown me  
In a placeless place would find me  
In a heart shape come around me and then  
Melt me slowly down  
If love were human it would know me  
In a lost space come and show me  
Hold me and control me and then  
Melt me slowly down  
Like chocolate  
Come here_

_Zoom in, catch the smile  
There's no doubt it's from you  
And I'm addicted to it now_

_Just one look boy to melt me down  
Just one heart here to save me now  
Your candy kisses are sweet I know  
Hold me tight baby don't let go_

_Just one look boy to melt me down  
Just one heart here to save me now  
Your candy kisses are sweet I know  
Hold me tight baby don't let go_

_If love were liquid it would drown me  
In a placeless place would find me  
In a heart shape come around me and then  
Melt me slowly down  
If love were human it would know me  
In a lost space come and show me  
Hold me and control me and then  
Melt me slowly down_

_Like chocolate_

Dave smiled his appreciation to her as the song drew to a intimate close. When she reached Dave's crotch, she took it her slender hand and began to work him over.

Charisma's hand continued doing its job as Dave reveled in her bold gesture. This was the first time in their whole relationship that Charisma took him in her hands and took control of him. Dave totally welcomed the change and it showed.

While Charisma's hand worked wonders, she had something else in mind for her boyfriend. As she looked up at Dave's face with his eyes closed, she quickly knelt down before him. Dave opened his eyes long enough to see his girlfriend on her knees before him.

Tonight was indeed a night of firsts. Especially for Charisma. Cock-sucking was not something that she did as a regular thing – she only did it to someone special. And up until now, no one had fit that bill in years. She loved Dave and she wanted to show him just how much.

Still stroking him slow and gently, she took the tip of his cock in her warm mouth. Dave hissed and groaned at the transition from her soft hand to the warmth of her mouth. Charisma's mouth worked as she sucked and licked the smooth precum from him. She replaced her hand with her entire mouth as she took Dave completely in it. He closed his eyes as he ran his hands throughout her dark hair as she continued to stroke, suck and lick him.

It wasn't too much longer until Dave could feel the buildup of one hell of an orgasm coming on. He rocked his hips to meet Charisma's hot mouth as she now began to feel herself becoming on the wet side. Dave's moans, groans and hissing was getting the best of her. She continued sucking him deeper and harder until he exploded his hot load in her mouth. Charisma took it all as he spilled his cum down her throat.

Dave looked down at her as she looked back up at him. With a hungry look in her eyes, he pulled her up to her feet, and aggressively threw her up on the bed. Charisma knew what she had done. She had turned Dave into an untamed mad man. Ripping her out of her sexy lingerie, Dave turned her so that she was up on her knees – face down, ass up.

He slammed deep into her, without a word of warning. Charisma yelped as Dave grabbed her hips and literally fucked the hell out of her. He worked her fast and hard as she reached for anything not nailed down and screamed out in wild abandon. She screamed and cried out as Dave slammed his hard cock into her, faster. Dave reached down and pulled her by her hair up to where his mouth met her ear. Saying words of fierce passion to her, thrusting and pounding himself deeper into her and smacking her across her bare ass was all it took for Charisma. Dave, too, felt himself about to let go. As she kept screaming, Dave reached down and found her clit. He feverishly rubbed it until she tightened her wet walls to grab Dave's cock tighter. Gritting his teeth, hissing, and licking her ear, Dave held on as long Charisma did.

All the actions were however getting the best of both of them as Dave finally let her have it. Holding her as tight as he possibly could, they both exploded in a heap of hotness as they came as hard together as ever.

Dave and Charisma fell in a heap together on the bed. Realizing he was lying on her back, Dave slowly moved off her and pulled her to his chest. Even though both were breathless, fervid, and completely spent, Dave and Charisma's love was never more solid than right now. Nothing else mattered but the two of them.

"Oh my God!" Charisma breathlessly spoke. "I'm so exhausted."

"Me too." Dave whispered.

"Mr. Bautista, has anyone ever told you that you are incredible?"

"Ummm." Dave said. "You weren't so bad yourself, Ms. Scott."

"Whoever thought that playing a game could lead to this."

"We should play this more often."

"I love you." Charisma said as she snuggled in Dave's strong embrace before kissing him across his chest.

"I love you too." Dave said as he held her tighter to his sweat-clad caramel body.

Dave and Charisma slept peacefully while the security camera was still on, unknowing the whole time that they had been taped – but now knowing that their passionate display had been watched intensely by an unsuspecting and very turned on Sharon. Watching her ex-husband make love to his girlfriend made Sharon not only that much more enraged and determined – but very fucking horny. So horny, in fact, she pleasured herself. Smiling devilishly and screaming out Dave's name in Brian's head security quarters, she fingered her snatch until she exploded in a heap of sweat and cum. She removed and licked them clean. Admiring her handy work, she smiled wickedly as she looked at Dave's delicious naked body. _Nice show, baby. But it's only a matter of time before I make my fantasy a fucking sexy reality._


	18. Sharon Strikes Again

**Chapter 18: Sharon Strikes Again**

Dave rolled over to a sleeping Charisma. He kissed her cheek as she opened her eyes. "Good morning."

"Umm...good morning to you too."

There was silence between the two of them for a few seconds. Both admiring each other just by staring at each other, in utter silence. Dave ran a hand in her hair, as she smiled and snuggled closer to him, while pulling the sheets on her. Dave pulled Charisma so that she was on top of him. She smiled as he kissed and rubbed on her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to relive last night."

"Well, I don't want to get your hopes up, but I can't let you right now."

"Why not?" Dave whined.

"Because I have to work."

Dave puffed. "Huh?"

"Yes you heard me."

"Why don't you not go to work today, take the day off."

"Charisma shot him a look. "Dave."

"What?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not?" Dave started. 'You own the firm."

"I know, but..." Dave cut her off with a kiss.

"But what, Chris?"

Charisma smiled at him after he kissed her, as he ran a finger over her cheek. It was times like this that made her not want to go into work at all. Being home with Dave on his days off were something that came around not very often. "I wouldn't know wouldn't know what to do with myself unless I was at work, in some capacity." She said.

"Charisma, baby, you need to take a break from work. I mean, I'm home today and I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can." Dave sweetly spoke to her. "Why don't you just take today and spend it with me."

She looked into his beautiful brown eyes and couldn't resist the need to be with him. And besides, Dave was absolutely right. She spent way too much time working and she did in fact, need a break, if only for today.

"What are we gonna do today?"

"What do you want to do today?"  
"I don't know."

"We can go to the park. We can read the paper. We can make breakfast. We can make love."

Dave said before kissing her neck again.

"Well it sounds like you have the whole day planned for me don't you?"

"Yes." Dave spoke in her ear. "But out of all those things, I want to make love more than any of them."

"Now, how did I know that?"

"I don't know." Dave said before reaching around to her mouth and shoving his tongue in it before she had a chance to object.

Charisma allowed Dave to have his way with her. With his muscular body atop hers, she ran her hand up and down his back as they both deepened the kiss. She knew he had total control over her, but before she gave him to him completely, she broke the kiss to call Cynthia at work.

"The Law Office of Charisma Scott. This is Cynthia speaking."

"Hi, Cynthia."

"Hi, Chris."

"Do I have a big itinerary today?"

Cynthia thought it was strange. Charisma had never called to check in for her schedule before, she just came in. She knew something was up. "No, not really."

"Okay, well, why don't you take the day off."

"Take the day off?"

"Yes, take the day off."

Cynthia scratched her temple before addressing her. "Charisma, are you okay?"

"Yes, never better why do you ask? '

"Well, you _never_ take the day off, not even if you are sick. I just find it strange that you would take it off, that's all."

Even though Cynthia was indeed right, Charisma smiled to herself and to Dave, who was still busying himself kissing her.

"I know."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Okay."

"Bye Chris, enjoy your day off."

"I will. And you too. Bye."

Dave took the cordless receiver from her and hung it up. "Now where were we?"

"You were just about to show me that you love me."

"Yes I was."

Dave and Charisma then engaged in a sweet and beautiful lovemaking session for most of the morning. After making love and taking a shower together, Dave took Charisma and Cujo out for a picnic afternoon to the park.

Meanwhile...

Sharon sat in the security office and watched Dave and Charisma leave. This was the opportunity she had been seething for. After she made sure they were gone, she crept to the door. It was locked. She smiled as she pulled out a piece of aluminum foil from a piece of gum. Placing it gently between the two magnets of alarm tape, she then used the gum to hold it in place. Then, she took out a sharp knife that she had gotten from Brian's desk. She carefully opened it and placed it in the slots of the door and frame. With a quick turn of the knob, she walked in without the alarm going off.

Smiling even more devilishly than before, she closed the door behind her. She thought she had better work fast, before they came back home. Sharon made her way upstairs in the house.

When she got upstairs, she saw on the dresser Charisma's jewelry box. She opened it to see all of Charisma's rings, bracelets, earrings, charms, and necklaces. _Um, the bitch has good taste, but I have a feeling she wont be missing any of it. Even if she does, I don't give a damn. _

She took a ring, necklace and a bracelet. She then placed those things in different parts of the room. She looked on the dresser to see some perfume of Charisma's. It was some that Dave had bought for her. She smiled as she thought back to a conversation that she heard over listening to Dave speak to Charisma. Sharon discovered that Charisma was allergic to penicillin. She knew there would be a time when she would use that information to her advantage, and today was the day.

Sharon grabbed the bottle of expensive fragrance and put a small drop of the irritant in the bottle. She then shook it up until there was no evidence of anything in it. She held the bottle and grinned. Sharon put it down and went into the bathroom to see if there was anything else she could contaminate.

And indeed, she found some shampoo, conditioner, lotions and Charisma's bubble bath. Anything she could find that she thought Charisma would use, she placed drops of penicillin in all of them.

After she was done destroying all of Charisma's things, Sharon walked back downstairs and locked the door behind her, taking away with her any evidence before Charisma and Dave came back home and discovered her.


	19. A Scary Moment for Charisma

**Chapter 19: A Scary Moment for Charisma**

After Charisma and Dave came home, Charisma went upstairs to take a much-needed and relaxing bubble bath. When he was done drawing her water, Dave called out for Charisma to tell her water was ready.

She undressed and slowly placed one foot in the water. Smiling, she stepped the whole way in the depths and sat down. Dave had placed her bath pillow in at one end of the garden tub along with candles sitting around it. Charisma took in a deep breath and lightly sighed. With the warmth of the water and the intoxicating scents of her favorite bath accessories surrounding the room, she was in complete heaven, as she washed her body.

Dave gave her a few minutes before he came back in to wash her back. He often did things like this for Charisma because he loved her and wanted her to feel comfortable and at ease.

"Mmm...baby, that feels so good." Charisma cooed.

Then Dave grabbed the bottles of her freesia shampoo and conditioner. He opened the shampoo first as Charisma wet her hair for Dave to wash it for her. His fingers did their magic as Charisma continued cooing and moaning softly. The fragrance was indeed succulent as Dave washed it completely out and began conditioning her hair. After he was done, he grabbed her robe and opened it for her. She slowly stepped out of the bath and into Dave's waiting arms as he wrapped it around her. He kissed the top of her water-clad forehead before going to get her clothes for bed.

After she was done drying off, she sat down at the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her wet hair. As she reached over to get her lotion, she noticed that her head was itching abnormally. She scratched it . Soon it began to itch all over her head. Not only her head, but by this time, her entire body. Charisma became scared and erratic. She called out to Dave who was still getting her clothes from the dresser. But by the time he reached her, she was completely passed out on the floor with hives almost all over her body.

After seeing his girlfriend on the floor and barely breathing, Dave gave her CPR. When she failed to respond, he called 911. They came quickly as Dave had told them. When they got there, they also gave Charisma CPR. Dave watched in horror as a mix of tears and sweat rolled down his face. Soon they gave her some oxygen, placed her body on a gurney and rushed her immediately to the hospital.

"Is she allergic to anything?" asked the male EMT who was attending to Charisma.

"Yes. She is allergic to penicillin, but she wasn't near any." Dave answered in a shaky voice.

Upon arrival, she was placed on a respirator, IV fluid administration of several drugs including, azithromycin, a penicillin counteractive. Dave sat out in the waiting room and waited to hear about his girlfriend.

Dave didn't sit still long, as he began to pace the room feverishly. It was only a few minutes before the doctor came to tell him that Charisma had went into anaphylactic shock. She was to stay in the hospital overnight for further observation.

A few crucial hours had went by as Dave stayed with her the entire night. He held her hand as she was sleeping comfortably on the medication. He watched the rise and fall of her chest, thinking what could have done this. He knew she didn't have any penicillin in the house because she was allergic to it. But what could have done this was the only question he had at the moment. He thought back to the day's events.

The only thing they had done was went to the park and had lunch. And she came home and took a bath and that was it.

As he traced a finger along her semi-red cheek, he kissed her forehead and caressed her head. Her hair was still wet from her bath earlier. His mind boggled as he thought of everything they had done. _Did they do anything out of the ordinary? Could she have gotten hold of anything with penicillin in it? _

Dave didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but because of the diagnosis she had gotten into something that indeed had penicillin in its contents. The question now was what was it. As much as he hated to admit it, it was obvious. All signs pointed to Sharon. But he didn't want to think that far.

As she continued to sleep, Dave rested his hand on hers while he, himself was becoming sleepy. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I love you, Charisma." he said, before falling asleep beside her.

The next morning, Charisma woke to the sounds of beeping around her. She groggily opened her eyes. She moaned a bit as she did. She turned her head to see Dave smiling at her.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

"Don't you remember?" Dave replied.

Charisma hesitated for a brief second. "The last thing I remember is my head itching very much and badly. Almost like a burn."

Dave swallowed the lump in his throat. "Baby, the doctors said you had a allergic reaction to some penicillin."

"What?!"

'Yeah, you had some penicillin from somewhere."

'But where?"

"I don't know."

"Dave, I didn't have any penicillin." Charisma started. "I'm allergic to it."

"I know baby, that's why you are in the hospital."

"Well, I wanna go home, please go check me out."

"Alright."

Dave went and checked her out after the doctor had given Charisma home care instructions and some prescriptions.

Later in the night, Dave fixed Charisma dinner, which they shared by candlelight. An allergic reaction wasn't even enough to keep her down. Even after the previous evening's ordeal, she still radiant. In only a black track suit with a white t-shirt, she looked marvelous to Dave. As much as she tried to concentrate on dinner, her mind was obviously elsewhere. And Dave knew it.

"Dave, did we do anything out of the ordinary yesterday?"

Dave stopped chewing his steak long enough to answer her. "No sweetheart we didn't."

Charisma, trying to remember anything unusual before her attack, looked at him. "Something is definitely wrong with this entire picture. How could I have had an allergic reaction when I don't have any penicillin in the house at all? And another thing, it had to be in something that I had, but what?"

Dave tried to sway her mind by changing the subject, but Charisma was not having any of it. She was determined to find out what caused her reaction and she wanted to find out soon.

Charisma and Dave finished dinner. Afterwards, they went upstairs to go to bed. Charisma walked into the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. Even though she knew there was no sign of any penicillin there, it still didn't hurt to look. After she scanned it, she closed the cabinet door. She looked at herself in the mirror with questions still in her mind. She took in a deep breath before she heard Dave calling to her from the bedroom to come and lay down with him.

She walked in the bedroom and climbed into bed into Dave's waiting arms. As she snuggled close to him, Charisma's mind was not turned off from finding what caused her to go into anaphylactic shock. She was determined to find out and it was going to be sooner rather than later.


End file.
